Evolution
by Zorexo2
Summary: Logan, the quiet outcast, and Kendall, the top jock, have been paired up to work on a project together. But what happens when two people who are totally different begin to learn more about each other? Don't let what's on the outside fool you.  No Slash
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello again everybody! I know it has been a while since I finished my last story but I am hoping to be able to get you this brand new one updated as often as I can. There is one small dilemma though, I am starting another year of school and I have no idea how I will be able to fit writing this story into my schedule but I will figure it out and try to update as often as I can. I might be naming each chapter after a term in biology that somewhat pertains to the chapter so see if you can see how they may fit. So without further ado here is my next story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything associated with the show.**

**Evolution**

**Chapter 1: Selections**

It is said that organisms can change and that over time they adapt to their changing environments. They evolve to allow themselves to adjust to a change that will help them survive. It is a common attribute of nature, to always be changing, because in the world today anything can change in the blink of an eye and you might not be ready when it does.

There is a saying that people can change, much like an organism can evolve. The only problem with this theory is that most high school students don't change and stick to their different conflicting personalities.

* * *

><p>Walking down the hallway of the high school known as Minneapolis High, you see all the typical sights that you can see in almost every high school. All the major groups of kids are covered from the jock all the way down to the nerds. There is however one exception to this and that is one student known as Logan Mitchell. He wasn't your typical high school student. He had no friends and never spoke to anyone, except his teachers, when he needed to. He walked to school every day, because his dad never gave him the light of day, that is unless he was beating him. Yes, Logan Mitchell was abused by his father. It had started about a year after his mother passed away. Greg Mitchell went off the deep end when he lost his wife, he turned to drinking to ease his pain and because of that Logan felt the wrath of his drunken angry father. Deep down inside though Logan knew is father loved him, but it was covered with rage and alcohol. Logan took it upon himself to take care of his father, from cooking and cleaning to making sure he didn't drive off somewhere while completely wasted.<p>

Logan spent every day of high school alone. He walked from his house, the full half hour it takes to get to get to the place he dreaded the most. Some days he would go without saying a single word to anyone, and to Logan those were the better days. He would sit in each class and listen intently to what was taught because his only hope was to graduate with good grades and get enough scholarships to send him to medical school. He would eat the lunch, that he makes himself at home, at a table in the corner of the cafeteria away from all the people he couldn't stand as he counted down the minutes until school was over. But sometimes it just wasn't that easy.

Not only did he have to face his angry, abusive father at home, and countless days by himself, but also the jocks who took it upon themselves to beat him on a weekly basis as well. They say it's survival of the fittest right? But they why do they find it necessary to bring down the kid who was at the bottom of the high school food chain. Did it make them feel superior? Did it make them look cool? Because to Logan it only seemed like they were insecure idiots who took out their anger and insecurities on the one person they knew they can take, and who wouldn't fight back. Don't let them fool you though because Logan is straight, and nothing they say can get to him. But deep down inside it still hurt, both physically and emotionally.

Logan is normal in most cases; it's just that he never showed it. He knew high school was going to end after four years and he wouldn't see any of those people again, and so he didn't bother getting close to any of them. There was one person he did want to get close to: Camille Brooks. She is one of the most beautiful girls Logan has ever seen and ever since he could remember he has always had a crush on her. But there was one problem; she was a cheerleader, and she would never even look in Logan's direction.

Yes this is what Logan dealt with on a daily basis, from the torture and pain he experienced at school to the neglect and abuse he felt from his own father. Sometimes Logan did wish he could be a normal kid and enjoy his teenage years while he could. But Logan knew that was never going to happen, or so he thought…

* * *

><p>Kendall Knight was the epitome of a jock. He had all the girls falling for him and had all the guys wishing they were him. Being captain of the hockey team definitely had its perks. He has a family that loves him, from his parents to his little sister, who admires him. Yes, you can say that Kendall has the life, but sometimes Kendall just wishes he can just get away from it all. He never has any time to himself. From the moment he steps through the doors of the school he is swarmed by girls who crush over him and surrounded by his friends who constantly bug him about making plans to do things. Even when the final school bell rings he is still expected to go to the 3 hour hockey practice held four days a week.<p>

Don't be mistaken though, Kendall loves hockey. He loves the rush he gets when skating full speed down the rink and scoring a goal. The thing is though; Kendall didn't want his life to be taken over by hockey like his father wants. His father seems to be reliving his childhood through Kendall, and no matter how hard he tries Kendall just can't get his dad to let him live his own life. He just figures that he will play hockey until he graduates, and maybe get a scholarship and them go to college and be able to do what he always wanted to do: become a biologist. Kendall is a huge nature freak, but his friends don't know that and he is afraid of what they might think if he did tell them. For now he keeps it a secret and waits until the day he can live his own life.

Being at the top and a part of the jock brigade, you would think that Kendall was the biggest bully at the school, but he's not. Quite frankly he hates seeing people get beat up and tries to avoid it. And the last thing he could do is stop it because he as a reputation to keep up and he can't let it affect his position as team captain because he is afraid of his father disowning him. Kendall just wants to please everybody and he just can't be put in a tough position, so he avoids them at all costs. As long as he doesn't see it them to him it doesn't exist. Sometimes Kendall just wished he could have a friend who likes him for him and not because he is the hockey captain and the most popular kid at school. But as of right now Kendall knew that wasn't going to happen, but he could be wrong…

* * *

><p>The school bell rang starting yet another week at Minneapolis High, as the teenagers all filed into their first classes talking about their weekends.<p>

Logan sat down at his seat in the front of his math class listening to all his peers around him talking about how they went to great parties or had amazing times with their friends. Logan just ignored all the noise and waited for the class to start. Right as the teacher stood up and was about to start class, the door opened and in walked Kendall.

"Sorry I'm late Mrs. Byrd. I missed the bus." Kendall said as he walked to his desk in the back of the class.

"It's fine Mr. Knight, just take your seat and we will begin."

Logan rolled his eyes when Kendall walked past him. Of course he wouldn't get in trouble for being late, because he was Mr. Popular. Logan just shook it from his mind and began taken notes, even though math came to him like a second language.

Kendall however tried as hard as he could to focus on what Mrs. Byrd was saying but he was having so much trouble. From his friends all trying to talk to him, causing him to be distracted, to the fact that he had no idea how to do anything the teacher was saying, he was lost and was desperate to figure it out. This class was bringing his GPA down and if he didn't keep his grades up then he was off the team which would not be good. He just needed to get a good grade on the next test, but that was proving to be a difficult task.

* * *

><p>The rest of the school day was going pretty fast. It was time for Biology, so Logan walked to the classroom and took his seat, noticing that the board read: "Projects Today!" He obviously knew it meant that they were going to get assignments for a new project, so he sat and waited for class to begin so he could learn what the project was on, kind of excited to have something to work on.<p>

Once everyone made their ways to their seats, Kendall being one of the last, the teacher started to explain what the project was going to be on.

"Okay class, as you can see we are starting a project today. The project won't be due for 3 weeks and must include a written report and a display of your choosing. It is going to be on Evolution, and you can pick any topic from that topic that you want… The project will also be done in pairs." Mr. William said, causing Logan to let out a silent groan. He hated group work above all things. It was like torture to him. Either he got someone who had no idea what they were doing or someone who made him do all the work. "Now I know you are all expecting to pick your own partners, but you won't. I will be making the selections. So when you hear who your partner is get together and talk about what you want to do."

Logan just sat and waited to hear who he was going to be partnered with. Back in his mind he was just telling himself that maybe he will get lucky and have to do it on his own so that he won't have to deal with someone annoying and stupid.

"Logan Mitchell…" Logan heard his name as he looked up quickly at Mr. William to hear who his partner was. "…and Kendall Knight."

Logan closed his eyes and cursed under his breath. Of course he would be paired with Kendall. The top jock at the school and most likely his worst enemy. Logan turned around and saw Kendall walking towards him once everyone else was with their partners.

"Hey Logan?" Kendall asked sitting down in the desk next to him.

"Yeah." Logan softly whispered while nodding his head,

"Hey I'm Kendall. I don't think we've ever talked before." Kendall said as he took out a notebook from his book bag.

Logan just nodded his head while thinking: 'Of course we never talked before, you are a jock and I'm the kid at the bottom of the food chain. The only time we've come in contact was when your team of idiots beat me up.'

"Do you have any ideas of what to do this project on?" Kendall asked.

"I was thinking of doing different evolutionary patterns of species of animals. You don't have to pretend like you're interested. I can do the project on my own." Logan said, realizing that was the most he has ever spoken before at school.

"Why would I make you do that. I actually like biology, and am pretty good at it. And I like that topic, when do you have a free period?" Kendall said.

"Right after lunch." Logan replied.

"Cool me too. Why don't we meet up in the library and figure out when we can work on the project." Kendall said, knowing that if he were to get lucky and get away from his friends after lunch that the last place they will look is the library.

"Sure." Logan said as the bell rang, telling the juniors that it was time for lunch, aka Logan's least favorite period of the day.

**A/N: Okay so there it is, the beginning of something good, I feel. So please don't be shy and let me know what you think. I am excited to hear some reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all your comments on the first chapter and all I can say is that I hope this story is as good as it is in my mind.**

**Chapter 2: Food Chain**

The lunch bell rang and the students in the biology classroom moved out into the hallway faster than they moved the whole day. Logan was the last one to leave, being that he did not want to be trampled over. He made his way down the hallway to his locker where he got his books for the rest of the day and his lunch.

After maneuvering his way through the mass of kids flooding the hallway and cafeteria, Logan made it to his table and ate his lunch alone, as he does every day. Looking around the room, Logan watched as everyone else sat at tables with their friends, laughing and having great times. As he was scanning the cafeteria he watched as Kendall walked right past everyone, that Logan could barely get past, with ease. Kendall was moving towards his usual table, occupied with the jocks and their cheerleader girlfriends when he noticed Logan staring in his direction. With a quick nod of the head Kendall gave the slightest acknowledgement of Logan's existence. Logan saw as Kendall nodded towards him and proceeded to look back down at the table and eat his peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

* * *

><p>Logan knew the lunch period was about halfway over as he took out a book and started to read. He got lost somewhere in the words he was reading because he almost didn't notice someone sit down in the seat across from him. Putting the book down, Logan noticed it was none other than Kendall.<p>

"Hey, why are you sitting all alone?" Kendall asked, not wasting any time by getting straight to the point.

"Why do you care? Shouldn't you be with your idiot friends?" Logan responded.

"Well I have come to notice that you always seem to be alone. And I told my friends that I needed to talk to one of my teachers about extra credit, which is true, but I thought I would talk to my project partner as well."

"The reason why I am always alone is none of your concern. So I would appreciate it if you only saw me as your project partner. I don't mean to be rude but that's the truth." Logan said the iciness clear in his voice.

"Okay sorry, I just thought I could extend an olive branch. But if you don't want to talk about it I understand." Kendall said and as he was about get up Logan spoke up.

"What teacher are you going to talk to?"

"Oh, um Mrs. Byrd. I just can't for the life of me be able to figure out what is going on in that class." Kendall said.

"Well if you need any help, I guess I could tutor you." Logan said.

"Thanks. I'll let you know. Don't forget we are meeting up next period to discuss the project." Kendall said as he walked away after Logan nodded in answer.

* * *

><p>Logan finished his lunch and was waiting for Kendall in the library. It was ten minutes after the period started and Logan was beginning to think that Kendall was blowing him off when said student emerged through the door and took a spot at the table Logan sat at.<p>

"I'm sorry I'm late, Mrs. Byrd just wouldn't stop talking about how it would be unfair to give me extra credit and no one else, so she turned me down. And then my friends bombarded me about plans for the weekend and I just got away." Kendall said as he pulled out his notebook and textbook.

"It's fine, and that offer to tutor you is still on the table." Logan said, kind of shocked at how social he was being.

"Thanks, I just might take you up on that offer. Anyway, the only times I would be able to work on this project would be on Fridays and weekends, since I have hockey practice almost every day." Kendall said flashing a friendly smile at Logan's offer.

"Okay, I am pretty much available everyday, it all depends on how busy my dad is."

'Okay, well here is my cell phone number in case plans change or anything. How about we meet up here again after school on Friday and get started?" Kendall said as he wrote his number down and gave it to Logan, who did the same.

"Okay, but I will probably have to get home to make my dad dinner. Uh because he is so busy with work that he doesn't have time to do it himself." Logan said, quickly making up a lie so that he didn't have to tell Kendall the truth.

"Oh, okay. If you don't mind my asking, what about your mom?" Kendall asked, not knowing the answer. But seeing the expression on Logan's face he kind of figured it out.

"Oh uh she passed away a few years ago. I don't really want to talk about it." Logan said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. But maybe it could help if you opened up to someone. You know just let it out." Kendall said.

"Why? Why do you want to know every detail about my life? Like I said before it is none of your business! Is this one of your ideas to get leverage over me so that you and your friends can just use it against me when you decide to beat me up? Just leave me the hell alone and stay out of my personal life!" Logan said as he stormed out of the library and past a group of jocks who all heard the exchange.

"Logan, I didn't-" Kendall tried to call after him but knew it was pointless once he was out of sight. Kendall just sat back in the chair and let out a sigh of regret. He didn't know why Logan was so touchy when he tried to get to know him a little better. All he wanted to do was try to make friends with him but it was proving to be a difficult task.

* * *

><p>Logan wiped all emotion from his face and proceeded with his day, avoiding any contact with Kendall. He knew that Kendall was going to be persistent with the questioning and he just needed to make sure that he was nowhere near Kendall to make sure that didn't happen.<p>

After the last period of the day, Logan made his way to his locker with any sightings of Kendall. Once he got all the books he needed for his homework Logan started to make his way out of the building when he felt someone grab the bag on his back and pull him forcefully into the men's bathroom.

Logan found himself being shoved onto the floor of the bathroom looking up into some of the hockey players faces, the same people that he stormed past when he left the library.

"So we heard that you seem to be getting close to Kendall. Or haven't you heard that he doesn't play for your team?" The biggest jock said. Logan never took the time to learn the names of the kids who constantly beat him up.

"What the hell are you talking about? We are partners for our biology project." Logan said, surprised by his sudden appearance of bravery.

"Who the hell said you can talk back to us?" The second jock said kicking Logan in the stomach.

"Yeah so here's how it's going to work. We are at the top of the food chain here and you are at the bottom, so naturally it is our duty to put you in your place. Now if you make any noise right now we can guarantee that we will just make things worse for you." The last jock said as the proceeded to beat him up. Punches were thrown and al Logan knew was that they got his face and stomach really well.

Logan finally sighed with relief once the beating stopped but soon felt himself being pulled into a stall. And felt what seemed like ropes being tied around him.

"This is a little insurance to make sure you don't do something stupid." The big jock said once they finished tying him up. They then put a bandana around his head and in his mouth. "Hope you have a good night….Oh and by the way if your stupid project interferes with Kendall's hockey priorities then it's you we are coming after." The jock said as the laughed their heads off leaving Logan tied up in a bathroom stall. This was definitely not something Logan needed to be going through right now.

* * *

><p>Kendall just finished hockey practice, and he was tired as usual. When he was in the locker room getting changed he swore he heard some of the other guys talking about beating up a kid and doing something else to him, but Kendall wasn't close enough to hear what they saying exactly. Quite frankly, Kendall didn't want to know what they did. He always told himself to stay out of it to prevent himself from getting in trouble or doing something stupid. He looked at his phone and saw that it was 5:15 and his mom would be coming to pick him up soon.<p>

Kendall finished putting his uniform away and headed down the hallway to his locker to get his books when he heard some noise come from bathroom. It sounded like someone struggling and banging against a door. He could also faintly hear the person saying 'help' but he wasn't sure.

Opening the door to the bathroom he heard the noise even louder. "Is someone in here?" Kendall said standing in the doorway. His question got a response of the person trying to say yes.

Walking over to where the noise was coming from, Kendall opened the stall door and was not expecting what he saw. Logan sat on the toilet, with his arms tied behind his back, his legs tied together and a bandana tied over his mouth. There were bruises and blood all over him.

"Logan? What happened to you?" Kendall said as he dropped his bag and untied the bandana and started to untie the ropes.

"Like you don't know. Your asshole friends took t upon themselves to beat the living crap out of me because we are project partners." Logan said untying the ropes on his legs once Kendall released his hands.

"Logan I had nothing to do with this. I didn't know they would do it, I'm so sorry." Kendall said, once Logan was freed.

"You know what I don't give a shit. We are just going to do this project and move on because it seems that you are the reason why I am getting more shit done to me." Logan said, storming out of the stall. "Thanks for getting me out, I need to go home. My dad is probably freaking out."

"Logan, I'm really sorry. Let me give you a ride home." Kendall said following Logan out of the bathroom.

"No, I'll be fine. See you on Friday." Logan said as he wiped his forehead seeing the blood and then left the school to now feel the wrath of his pissed off father.

Kendall just stood in place watching the pain in Logan's eyes knowing that no matter how much he offered, Logan wasn't going to try and be friends, but Kendall wasn't going to give up.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay I just wanted to apologize because I know it has been weeks since I last updated this story. I started school once again and I have been so busy. I have no idea when I will be able to update new chapters so your guess is as good as mine. Just keep your eyes open for the off chance I do.**

**Chapter 3: Environments**

Logan zoned out from his surroundings. The cold Minnesota air didn't even bring a chill to his skin, the pain of the beating he just received seemed to disappear. All his mind could focus on was what his dad was going to do to him. He was tied up in that stall for about two hours and he knew that his father needed food on the table when he got home from work. And if there was one thing his father was good at, it was getting home at exactly 5 o'clock, ready to eat.

Logan left the school at about 5:20 and the walk from school to his house took about 20 minutes. You don't need to be a mathematician to know how long that leaves and angry, drunk, hungry father waiting at home.

Rounding the corner to his street, Logan saw his destination. He saw his dad's car in the driveway and the lights on in the house. Now the feeling s of the cold bitter winter air and the pain from his attackers struck Logan in a split second. It was the moment of truth as he reached the doorstep. No matter how much he wanted to, he knew he couldn't put it off because it would only get worse if he did.

Opening the door, the stench of alcohol hit his nose and his eyes met with his dad's, who was sitting on the couch watching television.

"Where the hell have you been? I get home to find you nowhere to be found and no food on the table. You better expect a beating that will make you cringe when you remember it years from now! That is if you live until then. Get in that damn kitchen and make me food before I get any more pissed off with you!" Greg Mitchell shouted. Logan always noticed that no matter how much his dad drank, or how drunk he was, when he yelled he never sounded drunk. In fact his vocabulary was exceptional when his body was full of booze.

Logan didn't question or think twice as he dropped his book bag right at the door and headed to the kitchen. Quickly thinking of the fastest think he could make, Logan started making a meal for his "loving" father. That's what Logan always told himself, that no matter how much or how hard his dad beat him, deep down he still loved him, being that he was his only son. That was the only motivation Logan had to keep himself from doing something he would regret.

You may say that the most obvious and easy solution would be for Logan to tell someone what his dad is doing, but it's not that simple. His dad was the only person he had left, and Logan was the only person his dad had. If he was taken away from the teen, then that would make him a foster child, and Logan would rather live with his abusive father than some random family he doesn't even know. Logan was never good to adapting to different environments easily.

Logan finished cooking the meal and sat down to eat with his dad. The atmosphere was filled with silence, which Logan knew not to disturb because angering his dad anymore would only make things worse for himself.

After they finished eating, Logan took all the dishes to the kitchen and cleaned them until they were spotless. All he could hope for right now was that his dad passed out on the couch and maybe he will forget that he was late. Going into the living room, Logan's hopes were fulfilled. There sprawled on the sofa was his father in a drunk slumber. Moving quietly upstairs, Logan made his way into the shower to wash off the sweat and dried blood that was still covering his body.

Taking a look in the mirror, Logan noticed new bruises forming on his stomach, chest and arms, joining the old ones that were healing. Logan sighed in relief noticing that there were none on his face, because those were the hardest to hide. He walked to his room and put on a t-shirt and pajama pants and got into his bed, hoping he could sleep off the horrific day. But just as he closed his eyes his door swung open and in walked trouble.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You think that you can come home late with no explanation and expect to get off without punishment? Well you're wrong!"

His dad took no more than three strides before he was next to Logan's bed, and Logan had no time to even sit up before he was being pulled out of bed and onto the floor. Logan knew that the late night beatings were over before they started, because his dad was always tired, but that's' not to say that they are any less painful.

Logan found himself on the floor looking up at his dad. The light from the hallway illuminated his room enough for Logan to see that his dad held a beer bottle in one hand the TV remote in the other. Greg placed the bottle on the table and smacked Logan across the face with the back of his hand, and as Logan briefly looked back up he found himself being struck, hard near his eye with the remote, breaking it. And just as the pain resonated his dad started to leave the room, but not until saying: "I want that remote fixed by tomorrow or you'll get an even worse punishment."

Commands from his father were not to be ignored, and seeing as though Logan could never sleep after being in such trouble, he spent the rest of the night silently trying to fix the remote. It wasn't until 3 am that he managed to do so.

Logan decided it might be smart to try to sleep, but he needed a drink of water first. When he got to the bathroom, he looked in the mirror and saw that he was getting a black eye, that was going to be difficult to hide at school in a few hours.

* * *

><p>Kendall got home after rescuing Logan and all he could feel was guilt. He kept telling himself that he had no idea his fellow teammates were doing that to Logan but at the same time what Logan said to him was killing him. He felt like it was his fault and he should have done something, but then again Logan isn't the kind of person to tell people how he's feeling at every moment of everyday. Kendall wasn't trying to be nosey, he just felt that maybe they could be friends, or at least he could try to help Logan break out of his shyness.<p>

When Kendall got home he went through his usual routine. He started his easy homework, ate dinner, watched some TV, attempted to do the more difficult stuff, like math, got frustrated and stopped then went to bed. But this time he could barely sleep just thinking about how many times his friends beat up Logan and that possibly it is his fault because he should have known about it. And since he is the "top dog" in the high school environment he should have put a stop to it. There was only one way to know for sure and that was to confront Logan about it.

* * *

><p>Waking up in pain is not fun, and Logan knew all about that. He was feeling the soreness all over his body, but he had a pounding headache as well, except it wasn't just a headache, it was a full on head pounding pain. He had to give his dad props, he has a strong hand.<p>

The walk to school was the same as always, cold and lonely, but that is what Logan is used to. He has no problem being alone. The one thing he fear though today was whether or not people would notice him now that he has a prominent black eye.

As he walked down the hallway to his locker, he stared at his shoes, but he could feel the stares from everyone. He wasn't used to the attention and although it was odd and different, Logan kind of liked it. He was at his locker getting his books when he heard that all too familiar voice coming up right next to him.

"Logan, are you okay? How did you get that black eye?" Kendall said as he approached Logan.

"What, do you have that short of an attention span that you don't remember what happened yesterday?" Logan said, trying to cover up the truth.

"No, I remember what happened, and I don't recall you ever having a black eye."

"Well one of your goon friends got a shot at my eye. okay?" Logan said as he closed his locker and started to go to homeroom.

"Wait Logan, can we talk after school today? It's about the project." Kendall asked, knowing it might be a chance to be able to talk to Logan and learn the truth about his friends.

"Don't you have practice every day?"

"It was cancelled." Kendall said, lying through his teeth. He felt that Logan's well being is more important than hockey practice.

"Possibly, I just have to call my dad and let him know."

"Okay, I was thinking we could do it in a different environment, because I feel that being here at school just makes things awkward. We can go to the coffee shop around the corner at 3. Sound good?"

"Okay." Logan said, no aware of Kendall's true intentions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Evolutionary Patterns**

Logan found himself not being able to focus at all throughout the school day. His mind was just in a whole different place and he just could not concentrate on anything that his teachers taught about. For some reason, the beating he took last night from his father seemed to be the worst. Maybe not the worst physically, but the reason why his father beat him was worse. Logan knew more than anything that his father hated when he was late and did not have dinner waiting and Logan felt that he let him down. And to add fuel to the fire, the reason why Logan was late was because of Kendall's idiotic friends who seem to find pleasure in other people's torture.

Logan walked to his locker after his last class and got his books, still ignoring the obvious stares, glances and comments from people around him. He was meeting Kendall at the coffee shop after school and he had yet to call his dad and tell him. But there is no better time than the present, so he pulled out his cell phone, and dialed his dad's number. After quite a few rings his dad picked up.

"Hi dad, I was just calling to let you know that I'm going to meet my project partner right now at the coffee shop and that I will be late coming home. But I'll pick up some Chinese food when I'm done and be home before you get off work, if that's okay?" Logan said, hoping his father wasn't still in a bad mood from the other day.

"Whatever, but if you are more than 10 minutes late, yesterday will seem like a walk in the park compared to what I might do to you."

"Thank you dad, I promise I won't be late." Logan said just before his dad hung up. Hearing his dad say that made Logan even more tense and nervous, but he needed to do his project too, because school is just as important to Logan as anything else. He started to walk towards the coffee shop, just as a light snow started to fall from the Minnesota sky.

* * *

><p>Kendall snuck out of his last class very quickly as the final bell rang. He was going to skip practice and he could not let any of his teammates see him. The last thing he needs is his asshole friends to be on his tail as he skips on hockey practice to work on a school project.<p>

Kendall slipped into the bathroom, the same one where he found Logan tied up, and hid in there until he felt like it was a good time to go, knowing that everyone will have gone home, and his teammates would be at practice. slowly checking the hallway and seeing that the coast was clear, Kendall quickly went to his locker, got his books and headed towards the coffee shop.

* * *

><p>Logan sat at a table and drank his hot chocolate, he never had coffee but he felt like he would hate it, as he waited for Kendall to show up. Checking his phone, Logan noticed it was 3:15 and Kendall was late yet again. Just as Logan was about to leave, figuring Kendall wasn't going to show, the jock himself strode into the shop.<p>

"Sorry I'm late, I needed to do something at school really fast." Kendall said as he shook off the snow from his jacket and ordered a coffee before sitting down to join Logan.

"It's fine, but I only have until 5, because I have to get some food for dinner later." Logan said.

"That's no problem, this shouldn't take too long." Kendall said as he took out his biology book and opened it up.

"I was thinking for the project that both of us can find some species of animals and do some research to trace their evolutionary patterns, then we can combine our work and make a poster board which shows how they evolved." Logan said, not wasting any time.

"Wow, you put a lot of thought into this. That sounds like a really good idea. Is there any specific animal we should do?"

"No, I think anyone would be good."

"Sweet, I'll get started on my research tonight, and text you which animals I'm going to do."

"Okay, well if that's it, I think I'm going to..." Logan started but was interrupted.

"Wait, I need to ask you something first. Do you remember when you offered to help me with math." Kendall said as he saw Logan nod his head, as he continued. "Well I just may take you up on that offer, because I am so lost in class, and if I fail, my dad will kill me."

"Yea sure, do you have your homework with you?" Logan asked as Kendall pulled out his notebook. Logan explained everything he could to Kendall and it seemed to be working, since they finished in about half an hour.

"How come when you explain it, I get it so easily, but when Mrs. Byrd teaches it I get so lost?"

"I don't know, but you are definitely smart enough to learn how to do this stuff."

"Thanks Logan, I just may pass this class thanks to you." Kendall said. "Look there's something else I wanted to talk to you about. I felt really bad about what happened yesterday with the guys. I had no idea they did those things and if you want to I'll tell the principal and have your back if you want to turn them in."

"No! I don't need any more trouble. Turning them in will only make things worse, and I don't need that right now."

"Okay, but Logan they gave you a black eye, I mean it's hard to miss. And even if they are, or were friends of mine, they need to learn that they can't pick on everyone who is smaller than them." Kendall said, trying to convince Logan.

"Kendall, I appreciate what you are trying to do, but please don't. I am fine and I can handle it myself." Logan said as he took a pause before continuing. "What do you mean 'were friends of yours'?"

"I mean I don't want to be friends with people who beat the living crap out of people for fun. If I had any idea that they were doing that before, then I would have stopped them or at least not been associated with them." Kendall said.

Logan only just nodded his head as they both sat there for a few moments silently drinking their drinks.

"Okay Logan, I want to ask you one more thing, but I know it's something that you don't like to talk about, but I want us to be friends. I know it's none of my business but I just don't know why you keep your life so secret, and keep everyone at arm's length. What I'm trying to say is if you want to talk about anything that is bothering you? Because it seems like something is." Kendall said, hoping Logan might open up a little.

"Why are you so determined to know every ounce of detail about my life?" Logan asked, quickly going on the defensive, which is what he is so accustomed to doing.

"Because you have no one else to talk to. You are always alone every second of the day and I just thought you could use a friend to talk to and let everything out."

Logan could find no response to what Kendall just said, because he was right, Logan had no one to talk to and it killed him every day to keep so much inside.

"I keep my feeling to myself because I don't want to get people involved in my life." Logan whispered, and all Kendall did was nod because he didn't want to push Logan farther than he wanted to. "I like being alone all the time because it relaxes me. Not having other people around me all the time just let's me think and keep my head as clear as it can. When my mom died, I just felt that nothing was ever going to be the same. My dad seemed to turn into a whole other person and it was like he never recognized me again. Every day I go to bed and wish that I could have a normal life, where my dad was back the way he was and my mom was still here, but I can't because none of that could ever happen. I am just going to keep living this crappy life with a father who doesn't care about his own son and no friends to have my back." Logan said, tears filling his eyes as he spoke and finally breaking down to a silent cry once he finished talking.

Kendall got up from his chair across from Logan and sat down in the seat next to him, rubbing his back to comfort him as he rested his head on the table. "That's the thing though Logan, you don't have to be alone. All I wanted to see you do was open up like you did just now so that we can make strides to become friends. I hate seeing people be alone all the time and no one deserves to be lonely."

"Are you being serious right now, offering to be my friend , or are you pulling an ass move like your friends and just doing all this as a joke." Logan said as he sat up and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"No, I would never do anything like that. This is real. I am truly offering for us to be friends." Kendall said, looking straight into Logan's eyes.

"Thanks, I never thought I would see the day where I would actually have a friend." Logan said smiling for the first time since he could remember. "What time is it? My phone is dead."

"It's about 4:45." Kendall said after he looked at his own phone.

"Shit! I have to go. I need to pick up some food and get home. I'll see you tomorrow Kendall." Logan said as he jumped up and quickly gathered his stuff and ran out the door before Kendall could say anything.

Kendall looked from the door and back at the table, noticing Logan left his book there. Kendall went to send him a text before remembering that Logan just said his phone died. Looking out the window, Kendall saw that the snow was letting up so he could figure out where Logan lived and bring his book to him so he can start the project.

**A/N: Well there you go, another late chapter. I am trying my best t get these to you guys as often as I can, but that is proving to be a difficult task. So just be on the lookout for the next rare sighting of an Evolution chapter...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Succession**

Logan ran to get some Chinese food and quickly made his way back home. His feet were frozen and his pants wet from running through the snow, but he moved as quickly as he could regardless of possibly getting frostbite. After turning the corner and making t to his street, Logan's first instinct was to look and see if his dad's car was in the driveway, and it seemed to be Logan's lucky day; there was no car in sight.

Slowing down a little, Logan caught his breath and slowly made it the rest of the way into his house. Closing the door behind him, Logan placed put the Chinese food on the coffee table and took off his snow covered shoes and soaking wet socks before taking the food to the kitchen. He took out some plates and utensils and got dinner ready, before going to his room and putting on warm and dry pajama pants, a t-shirt and warm socks.

As Logan was walking back down the stairs his dad walked in and was clearly very tired and annoyed from his day at work.

"Get me my food and bring it to the living room." Mr. Mitchell said to his son, who quickly did so. "And bring me a beer!" He shouted as he headed for the couch, once Logan was in the kitchen. Right as he was about to sit down the doorbell rang, and Mr. Mitchell reluctantly went to answer it. Standing on the other side of the door in the cold winter air was a young teenage boy about Logan's age.

"What do you want?" Mr. Mitchell said once he opened the door.

"Hi, Mr. Mitchell?" Kendall said not sure he had the right house.

"Yeah? Once again, What do you want?"

"Oh, I am Kendall Knight. your son and I are partners for our biology project , and he left his book at the coffee shop. I was just hoping to give this back to him so he can do the project."

"Oh so you expect my son to be doing all the work for this project?"

"What! No sir, we are splitting the project up and I thought he might need his book just in case." Kendall said, clearly getting nervous. "Is he here so I can give him the book?"

"Yeah he's here, but he's busy so just give me the damn book and get off my property." Mr. Mitchell said, grabbing the book and closing the door. Right before the door was about to close, Kendall saw Logan walk into the living room carrying a plate of food and a bottle of beer. Logan looked towards the door just as his dad was closing it and saw who was there, causing Logan's eyes to widen in shock. Logan could only hope that Kendall couldn't figure out the whole truth from his little visit.

"Here's your book." Mr. Mitchell said throwing the book towards his son, who caught it. "Make sure we don't have any more unwanted visitors here again. I can't take another incompetent teenager around. You better start that damn project, because if you fail out of school I will disown you." He said as he turned the TV on, took a bite out of his food and took a big swig from the beer bottle.

Logan took his book, grabbed some food for himself and headed to his room to start the project.

* * *

><p>Kendall woke up the next morning and went through his usual routine before heading to school. Walking through the doors he felt an unfamiliar stare brought to him by the other teenagers. usually they gave him the look of reverence, since he was the top dog at the school, but now it seems like looks of disgust.<p>

He went to his locker and got his books, and turning around he was surrounded by his fellow hockey players.

"Where the hell were you last night? You skipped practice." One of the jocks said.

"Oh, I totally forgot about it. I am so sorry guys. Something just came up. But I promise I will be there tonight and I will make up for missing it yesterday." Kendall replied, as he tried to get out from the semi-circle they had around him, but they just kept him surrounded.

"Well that's great and all but you are a horrible liar, and there's a few things wrong with your statement. Number 1: you did not forget about practice, we saw you hide from us and then leave when you thought the coast was clear." Another jock said, making Kendall get very tense.

Another jock continued from where the last one left off, "Number 2: that something that came up, didn't seem to be just anything... we found you after practice going to that freak Logan Mitchell's house. Even though we clearly told him that you were not to be bothered since we need you focused on hockey."

"Leave Logan out of this. We are just working on our biology project, that's it. He is not affecting my hockey game at all." Kendall said.

"you're damn right he isn't, because we all seemed like it would be better if we didn't have you on the team at all instead of on the team and not focused."

"What?" Kendall asked as his heart began to pound against his chest and his eyes widening.

"Yeah, that's right, you're off the team... Just wait until your dad hears about that." another jock said as they all left laughing hysterically, leaving Kendall with his back against the locker in complete shock.

Kendall's breathing began to quicken as he slid down to the floor. He never knew what a panic attack felt like, but he was sure this was it. People just walked by him, glancing down and laughing amongst themselves, not even caring if he was okay. But one person did notice him and stopped to help.

"Kendall? What's wrong?" Logan asked, getting down to eye level with Kendall, but all he got out of him were words mixed with heavy breathing and the begging of sobs.

"Kendall, I need you to calm down. You need to take deep breaths, okay? Just relax." Logan said, trying to get Kendall to steady himself.

Kendall nodded his head and closed his eyes, calming himself down and taking deep breaths. Once he got his breathing back to normal, he just sat there with his head on his knees.

"Kendall, what happened?" Logan asked trying to figure out why he was having a panic attack.

"They kicked me off the hockey team because I skipped practice yesterday and have been spending time with you instead of being focused on hockey."

"What? They can't do that. They can't kick you off the team because you missed one practice to work on your homework." Logan said, trying to comprehend the situation.

"Well they did, and now my father is going to kill me. I don't know what to tell him, and I can't keep it a secret." Kendall said as he stood up and picked up his backpack.

"You can talk to the coach or the principal and tell them what happened. I'm sure they can't kick you off the team because of this."

"Even if I do tell the principal and he lets me back on the team, the other guys will still make my life a living hell just for working on this project with you. I'll just leave the team and live with whatever my dad does to me."

"Look Kendall, yesterday you said we were friends and now it is my turn to help you. We are going to get you back on the team, because you love playing hockey. It doesn't matter what your dad thinks, whether or not you are on the team, this should be up to you. Let's just talk to the principal and then you can decided what to do okay?" Logan said, taking control of a situation for the first time.

"Okay, thanks Logan." Kendall said as he and Logan headed to the principal's office.

* * *

><p>After Kendall, with the help of Logan, told the principal what happened, Kendall felt relief in knowing that something could be done.<p>

"Well, thank you Mr. Knight for bringing this issue up to me, and Mr. Mitchell here is right, they can't kick you off the team because you missed one practice and are more focused on school work. Quite frankly, school work is number one here and I am proud to see young students like yourselves so intent on doing well in school. Now, the only way a student can get kicked off an athletic team is if he or she is doing poorly in their classes or if the coach has distinct reasons to do so. On this issue however, your coach was not consulted and so you are still on the team, and I will talk to him and let him know what is going on..." The principal began, but Kendall stopped him.

"Actually sir, now that I think about it, I think it might be best for me to quit the team." Kendall said, shocking everyone in the room.

"Why is that, if I may ask?" The principal said.

"It's just that hockey seems to be taking over my life, and I don't want that anymore. Now that I see who my true friends are, I think it is in my best interest to focus on what I really want to do with my life. I love hockey, I really do, but I don't want to spend the rest of my life with hockey taking it over. I want to have fun these last few years of high school and I want to be a biologist, not a hockey player." Kendall said, relieved to let the truth out for once.

"Okay Mr. Knight, I respect your decision and I will talk to the coach. have a good day boys and thank you for telling me about this issue." The principal said as the two teenagers left and went into the hallway.

"Are you sure you want to do this Kendall? What about your dad?" Logan asked once tehy were in the hallway.

"Yes, I'm sure. those guys aren't my friends, they were just decent to me because I was the captain. This is something I need to do, and I'll figure out a way to tell my dad, but I may need my best friend to help me." Kendall said, grabbing Logan's attention when he said "best friend".

"Yeah sure I'll help you." Logan said, with a faint smile. He had never heard anyone call him their best friend before.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay I know I've been apologizing a lot lately for my lack of updates but i am just swamped with work, but i truly am sorry. I should be able to update more this week since it's thanksgiving and I don't have classes to worry about.**

**Chapter 6: Variation**

Kendall Knight never felt more relieved in his life to finally have been able to get the truth out in the open. Quitting the hockey team was the best move he's made in a long time, and having Logan by his side to be there made things a lot better. Little did Kendall know though that not everybody else felt the same way.

Kendall was headed to lunch when he was caught off guard by his former teammates. They once again surrounded Kendall in the middle of the deserted hallway. Not a single soul was in sight since it was lunch after all.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little traitor Knight. We heard you ratted us out to the principal, and we don't appreciate it." One of the jocks said.

"Look guys, I didn't mean to get you in trouble, but I needed to make a decision for myself and quitting the team was the best thing I could do." Kendall said.

"Well thanks to you Coach is making us do extra laps because we got rid of our best player, and you know what we're glad we did. You weren't ever focused on the hockey team and now that we have to suffer because of your decisions, we are going to make you suffer." the jock said as he and his gang swarmed in on Kendall.

It was in the blink of an eye that Kendall found himself on the ground, in pain from being punched and kicked by his former "friends". But just as quickly as it started, it ended, and Kendall knew he was pretty banged up. Before he was even able to open his eyes from the attack he found himself being dragged towards the janitor's closet and having ropes tied around his hands. And just like that the goons left Kendall locked in the janitor's closet, bloody and tied up.

With a groan of pain, Kendall shifted his position and attempted to pull his phone from his pocket. After a few attempts he was successful and pulled his phone out. He sent a text to the one person he could trust, and waited to be saved.

* * *

><p>Logan sat alone at the lunch table all alone once again, except this time he was actually expecting someone to sit with him. The only problem with this was that Kendall was late yet again. For some reason, every time Logan was waiting for Kendall he always showed up late for some reason, and it kind of annoyed Logan. But Logan was in no position to complain seeing as though Kendall was his only friend.<p>

After about 15 minutes of eating alone Logan got a text from Kendall and was confused by what the message said:

_"Janitors closet 1st floor help!"_

Without hesitating Logan made his way to the designated location and was shocked by what he found. Sitting on the floor of the closet was a bloody, bruised and tied up Kendall who looked like shit.

'Holy crap Kendall! What the hell happened to you?" Logan said as he pulled the ropes free from Kendall's hands and helped him stand up.

"What do you think happened? It seems the hockey team is not too fond of me anymore, and they might have found a new punching bag to replace you." Kendall said as he leaned against Logan for support.

"Well as much as I would love to no longer be their punching bag you shouldn't have to be it either. We need to tell the principal." Logan said.

"No that's the last thing I need, them coming after me again for ratting them out."

"Fine, but at least let me clean you up, you look like crap." Logan said as he helped Kendall to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, Logan took some paper towels and cleaned the blood from the newly scarred Kendall, and used some of the bandages in his backpack to cover up some of the cuts.

"Thanks Logan, I don't know what I would do without you." Kendall said as Logan finished his work. It was actually good practice for when he became a doctor.

"Well consider us even now."

"Yeah, okay." Kendall said as he was about to leave.

"Wait Kendall, I need to ask you something. Have you thought about telling your dad yet?"

"Uh I don't know Logan, I don't think I'm ready yet. He would kill me when he found out I quit."

"I know, but it's better to get it out of the way before it gets worse. If you want I could come with you, my dad is out of town for a few days and I'm sure it would make it easier if you just told him."

"You're right, I'll tell him today after school." Kendall said with a heavy sigh.

* * *

><p>It was snowing as Kendall and Logan walked to Kendall's car and got in, heading for what Kendall considered to be his doom. Once they pulled into the driveway of the Knight residence, Kendall found himself wanting to just stay in the car for as long as possible until Logan finally convinced him to get out. walking into the warm house, Kendall knew it was the moment of truth.<p>

"Kendall is that you?" Mrs. Knight said from the kitchen.

"Yeah." Kendall said as he led Logan to the kitchen.

'Shouldn't you be at practice?" came another voice, belonging to Mr. Knight, also from the kitchen.

Kendall didn't respond, but just walked into the kitchen. "Mom, dad this is my friend Logan." Kendall said causing both parents to look up and see their son and his friend.

"Oh my God Kendall, what happened to you?" Mrs.' Knight said as he ran over to her son.

'Mom, dad there is something I need to tell you... I quit the hockey team." Kendall said, as quickly as possible, just like ripping off a band aid.

"YOU WHAT?" Mr. Knight said, standing up quickly from his chair.

"I quit the team. I don't want to play hockey anymore dad, I want to go to college on my own terms and study biology."

"Are you out of your mind? You are ruining all your plans for the future." Mr. Knight said, not realizing he just his a bad spot for Kendall, causing the young teen to yell back for the first time.

"No dad, I'm ruining your plans! I don't want to play hockey anymore and I'm tired of living your old worm out dreams!" Kendall said, not sure where this sudden urge came from. And just then, no one expected the next thing to happen. With a sudden swift motion, Mr. Knight swung his hand out and slapped Kendall hard across the face.

"You never speak to me that way!" Mr. Knight said.

"Ken! Don't you dare hit my son!" Mrs. Knight said as he grabbed Kendall and got in between the two Knight men.

"He's my son too Jenn and he is ruining everything we worked so hard to give him."

"I don't care Ken, I am his mother and whatever makes him happy makes me happy. Now get out of this house, I don't want you near Kendall or Katie until you learn to control yourself." Mrs. Knight said as Logan stood by unsure of what to say or do. They all stood and watched as Mr. Knight got his things and left the house, not even glancing back.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well, I'm sure many of you are upset that I didn't live up to my promise of updating a while ago but things just got hectic and this was the last thing on my mind… But good news, the semester is over and I have plenty of more time to update and hopefully finish this story, so let's keep it going…**

**Chapter 7: Genetics**

Kendall stood in shock, not aware of where he was or who was there, but all he knew was that his father hated him. His father just hit him and practically disowned him, and there was nothing Kendall could do. Except there was one thing, which was allow for this event to bring his walls crashing down and lose the bravery and courage he was known for, and that was exactly what he did.

Kendall walked quickly out of the kitchen and ran up the stairs to his room, slamming the door letting everyone know he was clearly upset. Mrs. Knight didn't waste any time and was right behind Kendall trying to calm him down, but after some words of comfort and screams through the closed door, she knew it was a lost cause.

It took until the moment Kendall slammed the door to his room for Logan to realize where he was and snap back into reality. He had just witnessed Kendall's father hit his son, something that happened to him on a daily basis, and now he was watching as it happened to his friend. Logan knew just what Kendall must be feeling, and it feels like crap. Logan knew that no matter how many people treated him like crap; this was not something he would wish on any of them, knowing how much it hurt, both physically and emotionally.

"He's not coming out of his room… I can't believe Ken would do something like that, I'm so sorry you had to be here for that Logan." Mrs. Knight said as she came back into the room.

"No, you don't need to apologize. If it's okay, I can try to talk to Kendall." Logan said.

"Well it's worth a shot, and you are more than welcome to stay here tonight, if Kendall's still up for it." Mrs. Knight said.

"Thanks." Logan said as he left the room and headed up the stairs. He could only guess that Kendall's room must be the one with the door covered in hockey posters, some of which looked like they were ripped down. Or fell down when the door was slammed shut.

Walking to the door, Logan could hear muffled sobs and curses. With a soft knock, Logan made his presence known.

"Go away mom! I don't want to talk right know!" Kendall yelled through the door.

"It's Logan, let me in Kendall." Logan said, as he realized the door was locked.

"No Logan, I'm sorry but I really want to be alone right now."

"I completely understand Kendall, in more ways than you know, but I think that what you need is someone to talk to, at least I knew I did." Logan said, shocked by what words just came out of his mouth. And a few seconds later he heard footsteps moving towards the door and heard it unlock and open to see a red puffy eyed Kendall.

"What do you mean that you needed someone to talk to?" Kendall said as he let Logan in.

Logan first noticed how Kendall's room was so different from his own. Well, it was messy, and Logan was a bit of a neat freak, but what really stood out was the fact that Kendall's room looked more like an actual teenage boy's room. There was a TV, video games, old action figures and posters covering his dark blue painted walls.

"Okay Kendall I think it was time I was completely honest with you. I'm so sorry I lied to you before, but we weren't really friends then and you have to understand where I'm coming from." Logan said as he sat down in the desk chair as Kendall sat down on his bed.

"What are you talking about Logan?" Kendall asked.

"Okay, but you have to promise you won't tell anyone. Whatever I tell you has to stay between us. Okay?"

"Okay, I promise."

"When I was 10, my mother passed away and my father couldn't take the pain so he started drinking. IT just became too much for him to handle and he started to take his anger out on me. But I know that deep down he still loves me, it's just that he doesn't know any other way to show his emotions since we lost my mom. I know what you're going through and I can help you."

"Logan, why haven't you told anyone this before? This is nothing compared to what my dad just did. We need to let someone know because this is not good or healthy." Kendall said as he stood up and started to leave the room, but was grabbed by the arm by Logan.

"No Kendall, you can't tell anyone. You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!" Logan said as he tried to hold back the taller, stronger teen.

"Logan this is not good. No matter how big of an ass my father is, what your dad is doing is not good at all. You can't let him keep doing this." Kendall said as he shook off Logan's grip and stood over the smaller teen.

"No please Kendall. My father is all I have left, and I'm all he has left. He needs me and no matter how much he beats me I still know he loves me and that's all I need." Logan said practically in tears. "Please Kendall just don't tell anyone. I swear if it gets any worse than it already is then I will tell someone, but please don't say anything."

"Okay Logan, but if I have to promise not to tell anyone then you have to promise you will if it gets any worse."

"Okay I promise." Logan said as they both went and sat down in their seats. "Do you still want to talk about what happened?"

"No, I guess the impact of it all was too much, but I've known for the longest time that my dad was like that. And plus him and my mom have been fighting for a while, so it was just a matter of time before something like this happened."

"Well you should still be allowed to feel like crap if you want. And if you ever need to talk to anyone I would be more than willing to listen."

"Thanks Logan, and the same goes to you."

* * *

><p>After dinner Kendall and Logan retreated back to Kendall's room and spent the night watching TV and playing video games.<p>

"I should probably start heading home, it's getting late." Logan said as he stood up and stretched.

"You can still stay here Logan, I'm sure my mom won't mind."

"I don't have any clothes with me and I don't want to be a burden."

"Really Logan? You are not going to be a burden and why would you want to be alone at your house. Just stay here and you can borrow some of my clothes; it's not a big deal. And since tomorrow's Saturday my mom will probably be making a big breakfast." Kendall said.

"Okay, I'll stay, and just because I bet your mom is a good cook." Logan said jokingly.

With Logan on the floor in a sleeping bag, after he insisted he sleep there and not Kendall's bed since he was a guest, and Logan wearing some of Kendall's slightly oversized pajama pants, the two stared at the ceiling making small talk before they drifted off to sleep.

"Hey Logan, do you think we will end up like our fathers?" Kendall asked looking over the edge of his bed to Logan on the floor.

"No, what happened to them isn't going to happen to us." Logan said as he sat up on his forearm to look at Kendall.

"But it could just be genetics and we have no say in that."

"No, it's not genetics, it's just a choice. We can choose to be like them or be good fathers to our kids, and I really feel that we can learn from their mistakes." Logan said as he laid back down with his arms resting over the bruises on his stomach.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Kendall said as he lay back on his bed with one arm behind his head and the other absentmindedly rubbing his face where his dad hit him.

"When have I ever been wrong?" Logan joked as the two teen laughed and spent the rest of the night sharing stories and jokes before they fell into a restless sleep.

**A/N: So I hoped you liked this chapter because I know it's one of my favorites. Be sure to stay tuned for when the next chapter makes an appearance. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Predators and Prey**

Waking up in an unfamiliar setting is sometimes very scary, but once he saw the sleeping form on his friend Logan knew where he was. Logan slowly made his way out of Kendall's room and once he stepped out into the hallway, his nose was instantly hit with the aroma of a fresh breakfast being made. He made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen and was not ready for the image he saw. Mrs. Knight was busily making the most amazing breakfast Logan has ever seen or smelled. This was not something that Logan has witnessed in a long time, and it brought so many memories flooded back that nearly brought him to tears, until Mrs. Knight noticed his presence.

"Oh Logan you're awake. My kids don't wake up early at all." Mrs. Knight said.

"Oh yeah, I guess I'm just used to waking up early. Do you need any help?" Logan asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Sure, you can finish making the pancakes if you want."

"Okay." Logan said before washing his hands and then getting to work on making the pancakes. This was something Logan had always wished for: just to spend time with his mom again. Although Mrs. Knight clearly wasn't his mom, this was as close as he could get.

It was almost as if everything he was helping Mrs. Knight with brought him back to when he was a kid and was doing these things with his own mom. It was only an hour or so later that Kendall appeared in the doorway looking like he was just caught in a tornado; his hair was a mess and he looked like he had no idea where he was.

"Good morning mom; there you are Logan, I had no idea where you were, I almost thought like you left and went back home." Kendall said walking into the kitchen and attempting to steal food, only to be swatted away by his mom.

"Oh no, I woke up and smelled this awesome breakfast your mom was making and decided to help her out." Logan said as he and Mrs. Knight brought the food to the table.

"Kendall sweetie, go get your sister so we can eat." Mrs. Knight said as Kendall walked out and woke up a very grumpy little girl.

"As much as I love your food mom, it's Saturday and I want to sleep."

"Katie we have a guest don't be rude, he helped me make it. And you can sleep in tomorrow, okay?"

"Fine." Katie said taking a seat as did Kendall and Mrs. Knight. But Logan noticed there was only one seat left at the head of the table, and he didn't feel comfortable sitting there. The three Knights also noticed this and were unsure what to say.

"You can sit there Logan, it's okay." Mrs. Knight said as she took the plate of food from Logan.

"No, I wouldn't feel comfortable sitting there." Logan replied.

"No Logan it's just a chair, you can sit there." Kendall said as Logan reluctantly sat down and they all began to eat.

Logan was once again finding himself wishing the moment he was in could last forever; a somewhat whole family around the table laughing, joking and enjoying their breakfast together. Logan seemed to be wishing for a lot in one day, from wanting to spend time with his mom again to now wishing he had a sibling. Someone he could have to play with and even fight with, as Kendall and Katie were going back and forth doing the whole breakfast. It seemed that at this moment, Logan was finding himself being so much more envious of Kendall's life. All he wanted was a family that loved and cared for him as much as Kendall's did, but Logan knew no matter how hard he wished, it wasn't going to happen until he had a family of his own someday.

"Hey Logan, I think we should work on our project. If we're lucky we might be able to finish it." Kendall said getting up from the table and putting his plate in the sink.

"Yeah, sure. Do you need any help with the dished Mrs. Knight?' Logan asked as he too put his dish in the sink.

"No it's fine, you go do you work. Thank you though Logan, you are a very nice boy. I'm glad my son finally made a decent friend." Mrs. Knight said with a smile.

"Thanks Mrs. Knight." Logan said.

"Yeah thanks mom." Kendall said sarcastically, which triggered a smile in all of them.

* * *

><p>"Wow, I can't believe we actually finished the project." Kendall said closing his books triumphantly.<p>

"Well that's what happens when you have me for a partner." Logan said.

"Wow Logan I had no idea how cocky you were." Kendall said causing both teens to laugh.

"So what do we do now?" Logan asked.

"We can go see a movie if you want?" Kendall asked.

"Sure." Logan said as they headed to the theater to see a movie.

* * *

><p>At the movie theater Logan quickly became overwhelmed with his surroundings. Kids from his school were everywhere and he had no idea what to do in this situation, since he had never been to a movie theater before.<p>

"You okay Logan?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, there's just a lot of kids here from school."

"Relax Logan, you don't need to talk to them, we are just going to see a movie. Com e on let's get some popcorn." Kendall said as he walked towards the snacks. And that's when someone caught Logan's eye. "What are you staring at Logan?"

"Nothing, just forget it." Logan said trying not to let Kendall know what, or who, he was looking at, but Kendall already saw.

"Oh you were looking at Camille, weren't you?" Kendall asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, but it's nothing, it's just a stupid crush. She doesn't even know I exist."

"Yeah? Well I know her, and maybe I can help you out buddy." Kendall said as he walked over to where Camille and her friends were, ignoring Logan's pleas not to do it.

"Hey Camille, can I ask you something?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah Kendall what's up?" Camille replied as she and Kendall walked away from her friends.

"Are you still seeing Steve?"

"No, I broke up with him once I found out what an ass he was to you. I still can't believe what those idiots did."

"Well thanks, I appreciate that. I still can't believe we are still friends after all this time, especially since we haven't really talked in a while." Kendall said.

"Yeah, I know. But you were my first friend and a kindergarten friendship never fades. And we definitely should hang out more often." Camille said.

"Totally, and there's just one more thing. You see my friend over there, the one who looks really uncomfortable and nervous?" Kendall said pointing over to Logan.

"Yeah, his name's Logan right?" Camille asked.

"Yes it is. Well he kind of has a crush on you and he's not that great with meeting people so maybe you two can meet up and talk for a while."

"Sure, I always thought he was cute. He had that quiet, nerdy cuteness to him that I kind of like. Tell him to meet me outside after the movie and we'll talk." Camille said with a smile.

"Awesome, he'll be there." Kendall said as he went back to Logan.

"So what did she say?" Logan asked, with some anticipation.

"She said she wants to talk to you after the movie, and she thinks you're cute." Kendall said as they headed to the movie, with Logan asking non-stop questions about Camille.

* * *

><p>After the movie, Logan went outside as Kendall headed to the arcade to wait for the new couple. Logan stood outside nervously playing with the zipper on his jacket as he saw a group of guys forming not too far from him. And then he saw Camille walk right by them without acknowledging their calls to her.<p>

"Hey Logan, can we go over here, those guys are being idiots again." Camille said as she lf him towards the side of the building.

As the two started talking, with Logan still very nervous. They had only just started talking when the group of jocks that Camille ignored before came to join them.

"Hey Camille, making a new friend here?"

"Leave me alone Steve. We broke up so back off." Camille said as she tried to get away from the group of goons.

"No, I don't think so. You see that whole reason you broke up with me was bullshit. And this dork here doesn't deserve you." Steve said as one of his friends grabbed Camille and another two held Logan against the wall. "You see this freak was the whole reason Kendall quit the team and got me in trouble and I still think he deserves to be punished. Especially now that he's hitting on my girlfriend."

"I'm not your girlfriend anymore! Just leave us alone!" Camille said trying to get free from the jock's grip, as Logan also struggled against the stronger teens grips on his arms.

"No, that's not going to happen." Steve said as he swung a punch into Logan's stomach and another into his face. Logan was hunched over in pain, with the goons still holding him up as the punches kept coming. Camille was yelling her head off trying to stop them when help arrived.

Kendall appeared out of nowhere and took one punch into Steve's jaw sending him to the ground in a cry of pain. He then sung at one of jocks holding Logan which sent him to the ground and sent the other jock running in fear. Soon they were gone and Kendall was left with an extremely bloody and messed up Logan leaning against the wall and Camille with her face red from anger and covered in tears.

"Logan, are you okay?" Kendall said as he and Camille slowly sat him down on the ground. "The ambulance is coming; I called them before when I heard Camille scream... We just can't catch a break, can we?"

"I could have taken them." Logan said with a slightly bloody smile, which Kendall tried to return but could not, because of the state his friend was in.

"Just stay with us Logan, you'll be fine." Kendall said with tears starting to fill his eyes

"I don't think I can anymore." Logan said quietly as the pain was becoming too much. The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes was Kendall and Camille's faces covered in sweat and tears in front of his as the lights of the ambulance illuminated the night sky behind them, then the darkness of his eyelids were all that he could see.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Rehabilitation**

Kendall was a nervous wreck as he paced back and forth in the waiting room. He didn't know what to do or how to act in this kind of situation. He tried to call Mr. Mitchell from Logan's cell phone but he never answered. Kendall's mom was there, along with a sleeping Katie. Mrs. Knight's eyes just followed her son as he paced back and forth across the floor and constantly glanced down at the phone in his hand.

"Sweetie, please sit down. You're making me dizzy. I know you want Logan to be okay, but pacing isn't helping." Mrs. Knight said in a soft tone as to not wake up the sleeping child leaning on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry mom, but I'm really scared he isn't going to be okay. You didn't see him when the ambulance came. There was blood everywhere and he wasn't responding to anything once he blacked out." Kendall said once he took the seat next to his mom; his nervousness still evident as his leg bounced up and down rapidly.

Mrs. Knight didn't say anything in response, but just wrapped an arm around her son and held him close as he laid his head on her shoulder. She couldn't be more grateful for the amazing children she has, and how strong and loyal they are, qualities which she has seen in herself and at times both loved and hated. She couldn't help but be glad it's not her son in the emergency room, as bad as that sounds. But she wanted nothing more than for Logan to be okay, because in the very short time she's known him, she knew he meant a lot to her son.

"Logan Mitchell?" A doctor said standing in the middle of the waiting room. Kendall immediately shot up which caused Mrs. Knight to get up as well waking up Katie. "Are you his family?" The doctor asked when he saw Kendall approaching.

"No, I'm his friend. His dad is out of town and we can't get a hold of him. Please, I just want to know he's okay." Kendall said, almost begging as Mrs. Knight joined him and held him and Katie close.

"Okay, but I would need to get in touch with his family. Logan suffered a lot of injuries, he has a broken wrist, two broken ribs, a few bruised ribs as well, he also has a concussion, and he needs to stay awake for a few hours so that he doesn't go into a coma. We are going to keep him overnight to make sure he's okay, but he might have some trauma from the encounter."

'I'm sure the trauma will be the least of his worries.' Kendall thought to himself, knowing all that Logan's been through.

"Can I see him?" Kendall asked.

"Sure, but keep it quick, we really don't have visitor's hours now." The doctor said before leading Kendall to Logan's room.

Despite everything the doctor told him, Kendall was still taken aback by the sight of Logan in the hospital room. Kendall could practically see the exhaustion on Logan's face, both from the concussion and everything he's been through.

"Well you're a sight for sore eyes." Logan whispered when he saw Kendall walk in the room.

"I could say the same to you." Kendall said, taking the seat next to the bed.

"You don't have to stay here with me. I'll be okay." Logan said trying to sound brave.

"I actually can't stay long, there really aren't visitor hours. I've been trying to call your dad, but he won't pick up. You deserve to have someone here waiting."

"I appreciate that Kendall and thank you for everything. And please don't blame yourself. I know you are probably blaming all this on yourself, but it's not your fault. You were just helping me out; neither of us could have known this was going to happen. And let's face it I don't have the best track record when it comes to bullies." Logan said, forcing a smile through the pain.

"I knew you were going to say it's not my fault, but I can't help but feel guilty. I don't think I could have lived with the thought of being the reason why you were dead. You are the first true friend I've ever had, and even though we've only known each other for a few weeks it still would have crushed me." Kendall said, holding back the sobs.

"Yeah, but I'm not dead, I'll be fine. I've made it through worse." Logan said.

"That's just it Logan! You're not going to be okay. Because once you leave here you are going to go straight home to your dad who beats the shit out of you every day. And now I'm going to end up going to school every day and waiting to see if you show up, because if you don't then something is probably wrong." Kendall said, standing up quickly and moving towards the door, but was stopped by Logan's voice.

"Kendall, I'm sorry that this entire burden is being put on you, but it's my life, and it's my decision… This is why I don't let people get close to me, because I can't bear to see them hurting because of me and my decisions." Logan said desperate to stop Kendall.

"Well maybe it's time to make a different decision." Kendall said before walking out of the room and into the hallway. He stood still just trying to comprehend everything when a buzzing in his pocket startled him. He pulled out Logan's phone, which he forgot he had, and saw it was Mr. Mitchell. Kendall walked into the empty stairwell and answered the phone.

"Hello, Mr. Mitchell?" Kendall asked.

"What the hell is going on? I Get 10 messages on my phone about my son being in the hospital. And who the hell is this?"

"I'm Kendall, a friend of Logan's and he's fine. He has a few injuries but he is going to be okay." Kendall said.

"Okay, let me talk to my son." Mr. Mitchell demanded.

"Fine, but let me tell you this first. What you have been doing to your son is extremely shitty. Yeah, he told me what you do to him and it's taking every ounce of my being not to call the police. You need to man up and be a good father to your son because he constantly gives you the benefit of the doubt. If it didn't cost me your son's friendship I would call the police in a second, so you need to clean up your act and be there for the only person who has ever cared enough to allow you to beat the shit out of him." Kendall said, surprised by his confidence before walking back into Logan's room and giving him the phone. "I forgot I had this, it's your dad."

"Kendall, please wait." Logan said holding the phone in his lap.

"I just need some time to think about this Logan. I'll see you at school." Kendall said before leaving the room again. After he closed the door he leaned up against it for support and heard some talking in the room.

Kendall started to walk back to the waiting room when the doctor stopped him.

"You're Logan Mitchell's friend right?" The doctor asked,

"Yeah. Logan's dad called and is talking to Logan right now."

"Okay, well there was one other thing that I wanted to ask you, but I didn't want to bring it up in front of your mom… We found a fair amount of old bruises scars and even some old bone breaks healing when we took x-rays. Do you know anything about this?" The doctor said, taking Kendall completely off guard.

"I don't know, he never told me about any scars or injuries." Kendall said which was half true, since Logan never really told him about any specific injuries, just what his dad did.

"Okay thank you. You should get some sleep; you look like you could pass for a patient here." The doctor said before heading to Logan's room. Kendall just faked a smile before walking back towards his mom and sister.

"How is he?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"He'll be okay. We had a little fight, but it's fine. I just want to go home." Kendall said, which Mrs. Knight nodded her head to as they walked to the car.

Kendall still felt the guilt hitting him. Not only did he feel that it was his entire fault, but he was now going to his comfortable home, where he has a loving family, something that Logan always wished of having. Kendall just couldn't believe how unfair life could be sometimes, and why all the bad things have to happen to the best of people.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:** **Hierarchy**

It had been a few days before Logan was released from the hospital, and just in time too, because the presentation for the biology project was the next day and he couldn't make Kendall do it alone. He was still sore, in pain and his arm in a cast on Tuesday when he walked into school. Word must have spread fast because people were staring at him as he walked by and started talking in hushed tones. It was obvious that they all knew what happened. Steve was known by everyone at school, like Kendall, and the fact that he and his sidekicks had to spend the night in jail was not news to anyone. And worse of all, they all knew why he had spent the night in jail.

After Kendall stopped the fight and the ambulance came, the police showed up as well, and both Kendall and Camille told them what happened. That was enough, along with Logan's statement to send the kids to jail, not too long though since their parents bailed them out. But when Logan was thinking clearly he knew that pressing charges was not something he wanted to do. As much good it would do it could also do just as much harm by only adding fuel to the fire.

Things were better now, the principal and teachers were now all aware of what was going on at the school and kept extra eyes and ears open to make sure it won't happen again. But that's not to stop Logan's fellow classmates from giving him hated stares and whispering snide comments when he walked by. But Logan was one of those people who could care less what people think about him; however there was one person he wanted to make things right with: Kendall.

The last time he saw Kendall was at the hospital when they had that slight disagreement about Logan's paternal situation. Logan knew what he was doing, and was very aware about how the situation could go, but it was not something he wanted Kendall to worry about, and it especially wasn't something he could afford to lose his only friend over, so he needed to make things right.

Speaking of his father, for the first time Logan became aware of how much his father did care about him, even if it was very little. Their conversation over the phone was a bittersweet one at most. It had started off with Mr. Mitchell warning Logan not to say a word about the daily beatings to anyone, it was bad enough that Kendall knew about it, he didn't need the police on his case as well. Logan reluctantly agreed to this, after a slight threat by his dad, and even knowing it was driving a wedge between him and his only friend. But once that was settled, Logan could hear the concern in his voice for the first time. Mr. Mitchell was worried that he could have lost the only person in his life that cared for him.

He knew whenever he sobered up a little bit he always regretted beating his son, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to say this to Logan. It seemed that the alcohol was only bringing out the worse in him and he has never gotten over Logan's mom's death. It was a tough situation for him to be in, but old habits die hard. The whole conversation didn't last long, before the doctor entered the room and took over talking to Mr. Mitchell from Logan. Mr. Mitchell was quick to cover his actions by claiming the scars and previous injuries were from a car accident he as in, which luckily the doctor bought.

Logan knew that things needed to change either on his own part or his father's. Either way things could drastically change.

* * *

><p>Logan made his way to his locker and got the books he needed for class. Luckily Biology was after lunch so he had a good amount of time to find Kendall, apologize and figure out how they were going to present the project. Fortunate for Logan he saw Kendall at his locker not that far down the hall.<p>

"Kendall." Logan said grabbing the attention of the taller teen at his locker. And to his surprise Kendall didn't give him the cold shoulder.

"Hey Logan. Good to see you're out of the hospital." Kendall said as he put books into his book bag.

"Yeah, thanks. And it's good to see you're not completely pissed at me because of what happened at the hospital." Logan said resting one strap of his book bag on his right arm, since his left arm was in a case.

"I wouldn't be pissed at you Logan, maybe disappointed." Kendall said with a smirk. "But I thought about it, and you were right. It's your decision and yours alone so I should respect that, even if I think it's the wrong one." Kendall said as he closed his locker.

"Well I talked to my dad and for the first time it seemed that he was honestly concerned with my well-being and maybe he could change now." Logan said.

"That's great Logan, I really hope he does." Kendall said, keeping his conversation with Mr. Mitchell a secret, not wanted Logan to know he might have had something to do with the change of attitude.

"So I was wondering what we are going to do with the project presentation?" Logan asked as they headed to homeroom.

"Well I have all the stuff in my locker, so I was just thinking we could go up there and explain what both of us did for our parts." Kendall said.

"Okay." Logan replied the nervousness evident in his voice.

"Are you okay Logan?"

"Yeah, it's just that I hate public speaking. And I think that after what happened the other night most of the audience won't be too pleased with me, which will only make me even more nervous." Logan admitted.

"You'll be fine Logan, just focus on talking to the Mr. William and don't worry about everyone else. And if you feel like you are going to puke I'll take over." Kendall said which helped ease Logan's nerves as they both laughed it off.

"Thanks, I appreciate the thought. Now all I can think of is puking in front of everybody." Logan said with a slight eye roll in Kendall's direction as they walked into the classroom and took their seats.

* * *

><p>The day was moving very quickly as the duo ate their lunch and discussed any last minute ideas for their projects. As each minute ticked by Logan found himself getting more and more nervous and no matter what he tried to tell himself, nothing would calm him down. Kendall decided to go first for the presentation to give Logan time to compose himself if needed. Kendall would start by describing the evolutionary patterns of tigers, eagles and bears and then Logan would finish with wolves, sea turtles and elephants. Before they knew it, it was time for Biology and time for the moment Logan was dreading.<p>

Walking into the classroom, the teens took their seats and waited for Mr. Williams to start the class. The other students filed in on their own accord and most of them gave one glance in Logan's and Kendall's direction and proceeded to make snide comments.

"Just ignore them Logan. Steve had it coming, it will blow over soon." Kendall whispered right before Mr. Williams started talking.

"Okay class as I'm sure you all know, your projects are due today, and we will be starting the presentations for them. So if we have any volunteers to go first that would be nice, or I could start picking groups randomly…" Mr. Williams said looking for volunteers, which caught Kendall's attention as he looked over to Logan to see if he was ready.

"We'll go Mr. Williams." Kendall said as he raised his hand, knowing they both wanted to get it over with.

"Awesome. Thank you, Mr. Knight and Mr. Mitchell. Take it away." He said taking his seat as the two students took their place at the front of the class.

Kendall started his portion without hesitation, not even caring that half the class wasn't paying attention. "Logan and I decided to research different evolution patterns of six different animals to see what their ancestors were and where they can from. I researched tigers, eagles, and bears, while Logan studied wolves, sea turtles and elephants.

"Tigers belong to the genus Panthera along with snow leopards, lions, leopards and jaguars; however tigers are more closely related to snow leopards than any of the other big cats. This close relation makes them 'sister species', and research shows that the ancestor of tigers and snow leopards branched off from the other big cat ancestor 3.9 million years ago, and tigers split off on their own 3.2 million years ago." After Kendall finished his first part he looked up to see some more people paying attention, but giving bored and annoyed glares at them, he looked over at Logan and saw terror still plastered on his face.

Glancing back down at his papers he started the next part: "It is believed that birds evolved once evolved from reptiles and that feathers were evolved from scales. Over 66 million years ago, kites first evolved from reptiles which then led to eagles evolving from kites 30 million years later. Bears belong to the family Ursidae and are believed to be close relatives to the pennipeds, or 'fin footed mammals', which include seals, walruses, etc. Bears are also close relatives to the family Musteloidea, which includes red pandas, weasels, raccoons and skunks." Kendall finished and gave Logan the floor. But it took Logan a few seconds to find his voice and start to speak.

"S-sea t-turtles first roamed the earth 250 million years ago and had spent time both on land and in the water. They found food resources on land and when necessary went underwater for safety from predators. However, when resources became low they became completely aquatic and developed flippers to aid in swimming and hard shells for protection." Logan started, not looking up once from his papers to avoid eye contact with his classmates.

"Wolves have ancestors which go back 60 million years ago and 40 million years later two families branched off this ancestor: felines and more importantly canines, from which the wolves came. Elephants are the only living species in the Order Proboscidea, with their only living relatives being sea cows and hyraxes. 40 million years ago the earliest known ancestors of elephants were pig sized herbivore, and studies later showed several other evolutionary paths to more ancestors." Logan finished, some confidence building in him as he read his presentation. Once he finished talking he was surprised to hear applause come from most of the class as he and Kendall took their seats.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Kendall whispered at their desks, which Logan shook his head at.

* * *

><p>Just a couple hours later, the bell rang dismissing the school body. Logan and Kendall walked into the hallway and headed to their lockers.<p>

"That was really good, I think we may get an A for that project." Kendall said.

"Yeah I hope so, or all that nervousness would have been for nothing." Logan said laughing.

"Do you need a ride home or you can hang out at my house? I have to pick Katie up and watch her anyway." Kendall offered.

"Yeah sure, I just have to see one of my teachers since I missed class yesterday." Logan said as they reached Kendall's locker.

"Okay, I'll wait in the parking lot for you." Kendall said as Logan nodded and headed to the teachers classroom.

As Logan walked towards the classroom and out of sight of Kendall a few kids came out of the bathroom and headed straight in his direction.

"Hey! You're Logan Mitchell, right?" Once of the kids asked.

"Yeah, why?" Logan said very apprehensively, as he slowly reached for his phone just in case.

"We just wanted to thank you for doing something no one else here had the balls to do… Stop those damn jocks from bullying everybody." The kid said, catching Logan completely off guard.

"Oh, you're welcome I guess." Logan said, smiling at what he guessed to be a compliment.

"Yeah, now that all the teachers know, the jocks have stopped beating the crap out of all of us on the bottom of this hierarchy… And great job on that biology project, you guys really put mine to shame. See you around." The kid said right before he started to walk away, but turned around to finish talking.

Logan couldn't help but feel somewhat proud that he somehow managed to change the school, even when he had no intentions of doing it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Symbiosis**

It had been a week since Logan and Kendall gave their biology presentations and when Logan gained some popularity from his fellow classmates. Everything seems to be getting better, although Greg Mitchell seems to be struggling. Ever since he found out his son was in the hospital he had been trying desperately to change his lifestyle, but it was proving to be a difficult task.

After relying on years of drinking to solve his problems, quitting cold turkey was not an easy solution. The only other option would be going to rehab, but that could just cause more problems. Logan would be put in the foster care system and who knew if he would be able to get him back. It could also mean the chance that people will know what he did to son, and that could mean going to jail and never seeing Logan again. So in his eyes, quitting cold turkey was the only choice.

The first couple days were a struggle, Greg found himself wanting desperately to get a drink, and occasionally when Logan was out of sight he would. But the worst was his unpredictable violent surges of anger towards anything and anyone nearby, which was usually Logan. The last thing he wanted to see was his son, the only person in his life being taken away from him, so he needed to follow through.

Every day he was reminded by the conversation he had with Logan's friend, and the kid was right. He had treated Logan like crap. Although the main reason was because of the alcohol, Greg couldn't help but put some of the blame on the fact that Logan reminded him so much of his wife. He was the spitting image, from the color of his hair, to the way he smiled when he was a kid, and especially his dark brown eyes. Whenever Greg drank, it brought back all those emotions of losing his wife; he seemed to lose control of his thoughts. And with Logan being the only person in the house, it brought out the anger that he would never see his wife again. But little did Greg know that while he was in this state he was just making matters worse.

* * *

><p>Logan found himself walking through school every day with a newfound confidence. He was being acknowledged by his classmates, he stopped getting the shit beat out of him, and even his father was attempting to change. He had always hoped that one day things would get better, but he had no idea that they would in just a matter of a few weeks; and he had one person to thank for that, and he saw said person at his locker.<p>

"Hey Kendall, here's your _Planet Earth_ DVD back, there was stuff in there that I didn't even know, and I could definitely see you doing something like that someday," Logan said handing the DVD back to Kendall, who just threw it in the locker and slammed it shut.

"Yeah well I don't think that's going to happen now," Kendall said as he finished shoving books in his bag

"What do you mean?" Logan asked, seeing the anger in Kendall's face.

Kendall didn't say anything, but just shoved papers in Logan's face and proceeded to walk away. Logan looked down at the paper and saw it was the math test they took last week and saw that he got an F.

"Kendall, wait up," Logan shouted at his friend. "Kendall, why didn't you ask me to help you study for this?"

"Really? At what point in time would you have been able to do so? When you were getting the crap beat out of you, or when you were half unconscious in the hospital? I honestly tried to study for this Logan, but I have no idea what I'm doing! And now I'll never get into college with this damn class dragging down my GPA!" Kendall said, as he turned quickly on his heel to face the smaller teen.

"Maybe you can talk to Mrs. Byrd and see if she'll let you retake it," Logan said, trying to calm Kendall down.

"I highly doubt it, if you haven't noticed she doesn't really like me. And even though I'm not an airhead jock anymore, I'm still not on her favorite student list," Kendall said as he took back his test and started to walk outside. "I'll see you tomorrow Logan."

"See-ya," Logan said to his retreating friend. _'No, but I'm on her favorite student list.' _Logan thought to himself right before heading to Mrs. Byrd's classroom.

"Mrs. Byrd, can I talk to you?" Logan asked, after knocking on the half closed door.

"Ah, sure Mr. Mitchell. What would you like to discuss?" Mrs. Byrd asked as she saw her favorite student.

"I was hoping to talk to you about Kendall's grade on the last test. I know it's not my business, but he showed me what he got and I know that he tried really hard to get a good grade, and he needs a good grade if he wants to go to college. I was hoping you would let his retake it? I could tutor him and help him get the grade up," Logan said, hoping she would comply.

"Oh, Logan, I don't know. If I give him a retake then I would have to let the other kids who failed one too. "

"I know, but he's been through a lot these last few weeks and it would really mean a lot to him, and me, if you did it just this one time… Because I know you don't like failing anybody," Logan pleaded.

"Okay, but only this one time. And it's only because you are trying to help him, and I can't say no to my favorite student," Mrs. Byrd said after some hesitation.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Byrd. He'll be ready for it tomorrow after school," Logan said before running out of the classroom to catch Kendall before he left. On his way to the parking lot he took out his phone and made a quick call to his dad to tell him that he probably won't be home until late tonight, or maybe not at all.

"Hey Kendall! Wait!" Logan shouted at Kendall, who was about to get into his car. "I talked to Mrs. Byrd, and she said she'll let you retake the test," He said, out of breath.

"Really? Thank you so much Logan," Kendall said as he grabbed Logan in a tight grip. "Oh sorry, I forgot you're still sore." He said letting go.

"Well the retake is tomorrow so we'll have to pull an all-nighter." Logan said as he rubbed his sore ribs.

"Seriously? You're going to help me study?"

"Of course, I can't let my best friend be a high school dropout." Logan said with a smile.

"Well thanks," Kendall said sarcastically. "What about your dad?"

"I called him, he said it's fine. And he said it's cool if I have to spend the night if that's what it takes."

* * *

><p>Back at the Knight house, Kendall had been struggling the material on the test for a couple hours. After multiple papers being thrown in the trash and several head bangs against the desk Kendall was ready to give up.<p>

"Face it Logan it's not going to happen, I just don't understand this crap. I can't do it. Numbers confuse the crap out of me. That's why I like biology better, it's all terms, memorization and some concepts," Kendall said with his elbows on the desk and hands rubbing his temples.

"Come on Kendall, you can do it. You're just putting too much pressure on yourself," Logan said putting the textbook down next to Kendall as he tried to explain the problem.

After much convincing and explaining on Logan's part he started to see Kendall progress and before they both knew it Kendall was solving several problems with little difficulty. They were halfway done with the material when it was time for dinner, and a much needed break.

They spent the dinner laughing, joking and enjoying great food until a noise at the front door caused them all to go quiet. The looked towards the door and saw Mr. Knight standing in the doorway.

"Clean up your plates guys and go upstairs," Mrs. Knight said sternly as she stood up and walked towards her husband.

Once upstairs Katie went to her room and Logan followed Kendall into his room, and once they closed the door they heard the parents start to argue.

"What's going on?" Logan asked as Kendall sat back down at the desk.

"My dad's been trying to come back home but my mom is still pissed at him," Kendall said and before Logan could respond they heard screaming coming from downstairs.

Kendall sprung to his feet and ran down the stairs as Logan followed. Katie came out of her room looking terrified and was about to follow Kendall when Logan grabbed her to stop her from getting involved in what he felt was going to take place.

"You cheated on me?" Mrs. Knight screamed, with anger and sadness in her voice. Kendall was at her side comforting her in a matter of seconds.

"Jenn, I'm so sorry. Look at me please!" Ken said grabbing her arm, as anger rose up inside Kendall causing him to turn quickly and punch his father square in the jaw.

"Get out of here! You ruined everything!" Kendall screamed. Ken walked out of the house without another glance knowing he was no longer welcome.

Logan stood a the top of the staircase holding a crying Katie against his ribs, ignoring the pain knowing they are feeling the same amount of emotional pain.

* * *

><p>It was already midnight when they finished studying and Kendall was lying in his bed with Logan on the floor next to him. Logan didn't want to say anything to Kendall about what they just witness knowing it really upset him. He kept the conversations about the test and anything else, until Kendall changed the topic.<p>

"Why does it seem that when everything is going good something has to happen to ruin it all?" Kendall asked as he stared at the ceiling.

"I don't know, I guess that's just the way life works," Logan replied.

"Well there's one good thing about all this… We at least have each other to go through this crap with. God knows that it would be a lot worse if I didn't have a friend who actually understood. Right?"

"Yeah, I'm glad we're friends," Logan said as he was eternally grateful to have a friend who he can talk to and actually be a friend that someone else can rely on. It was a great feeling.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Interactions**

Logan woke up the next morning and found Kendall at his desk furiously scribbling away. After rubbing his eyes and stretching from his good night's sleep, he went over to his friend.

"Hey Kendall, how long have you been doing this?" Logan asked looking down at the problems he was working on.

"I don't know, I just couldn't sleep so I started studying some more," Kendall responded, never looking up from his work.

"Why didn't you wake me up to help you?"

"I wasn't going to make you lose sleep, and I wanted to try it on my own to see if I actually knew the material. Can you check my work though?" Kendall asked handing several papers over to Logan.

Logan scanned over the work on the paper and even gave it a second check "Looks perfect to me. You were going to be fine," Logan said giving Kendall a pat on the back.

"Oh man, we had better start getting ready," Kendall said after he looked at his clock.

* * *

><p>It was the end of the day already, and Logan found himself waiting outside Mrs. Byrd's classroom waiting for Kendall to finish his test. While sitting against the wall opposite the classroom Logan had called his dad and told him he was going to be late, he had done most of his homework and caught up on some reading before someone interrupted him.<p>

"Hey Logan," a voice said above him, Logan looked up to see Camille. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, hey Camille, I'm feeling better. How have you been?" Logan asked as he stood up.

"I've been okay. I'm still so very sorry for what Steve did; I had no idea he was going to act like that."

"You don't have to apologize; it's not your fault."

"Yeah, but I feel guilty… What are you still doing here?" Camille asked.

"Oh Kendall is retaking a test and I'm waiting for him to finish. I've been tutoring him all last night; he really wants to pass this class."

"That's really nice of you."

"Yeah well I feel like I owe it to him, especially after he practically saved my life at the movies," Logan said.

"About that, I've been wanting to make it up to you since we haven't gotten off on the right foot. My friend Jo has this tiny crush on Kendall so I was wondering if you guys wanted to go on a double date; me and you, Jo and Kendall." Camille said, catching Logan off guard.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure Kendall would be up for it. Where are we going?" Logan asked.

"We'll let you guys decided," Camille said as she pulled out a notebook and wrote something down. "Here's my number, text me when and where. Friday's good for us."

"Okay, see you Friday," Logan said smiling from ear to ear as Camille left the school.

No more than 10 minutes later Kendall emerged from the classroom holding a folded paper.

"Hey Kendall, how'd it go?" Logan asked as he gathered his stuff and went over to where Kendall stood.

"I don't know. I think I did okay, and she graded my test, but I haven't looked at it yet," Kendall said as he gave the test to Logan. "You look at it and spare me the bad news."

Logan took the test and gave it a good look over before speaking, "Kendall, you got a B+!" Logan said handing the paper back to Kendall.

"Seriously? I got a B+?" Kendall said taking the paper in disbelief and looking at it.

"Great job, I knew you could pass. I did the math before and if you do this well on everything else for the year you could pass the class," Logan said.

"That's awesome, thank you so much Logan," Kendall said giving Logan another tight and painful squeeze. "Oh sorry, I forgot. We need to celebrate the fact that I have a genius best friend."

"Well actually we could. I was talking to Camille while you took the test and she said her friend Jo has a crush on you…" Logan started but was interrupted.

"She does?" Kendall said, "Oh sorry, go on."

"And she asked if I wanted to go out with her Friday, and you and Jo can come along as a double date."

"Really, yeah that sounds great. Where are we going?" Kendall asked.

"She said that we can decide and let her know," Logan replied as the duo started to walk to the parking lot.

"Okay, I know the perfect place," Kendall said as they got into his car.

* * *

><p>Friday night rolled around and the guys found themselves in the car and heading to picking up Camille and Jo. This was Logan's first date ever and he was once again a nervous wreck. He had no idea what to talk to Camille about, or what to do and the evidence was clear on his face.<p>

"Dude relax it will be fine. I will be there as well so if something goes wrong I'll have your back," Kendall said reassuringly. They pulled up to Camille's house and saw the two girls waiting on the porch. Logan got out of the car and gave Jo the seat in front while he sat in the back with Camille.

"Hey guys, you know Jo. This is Logan and of course Kendall," Camille said as she got into the car.

"Hey, nice to meet you Logan, and hi Kendall," Jo said looking in the back seat and then to the driver of the car.

"So, where are we going?" Camille asked once they started driving away.

"Well my original thought was to go ice skating, but I think it's too soon for Logan and I after what's happened the past few weeks, and then I thought of maybe a movie, but once again that would be way too soon, so I think I settled on dinner and then mini golf. What do you guys think?" Kendall said, looking at Jo, and Camille and Logan in the rear view mirror.

"Sounds great," Jo said, as Camille and Logan agreed.

A few minutes later they pulled into the parking lot of a pizzeria and headed inside.

"I know it's not a fancy restaurant, but their pizza is pretty kick ass," Kendall said as he and Jo walked inside followed by Logan and Camille.

They walked inside and sat at an empty table, Kendall and Jo sat across from each other as did Logan and Camille. After they ordered their food Kendall was talking to Jo when he noticed someone familiar walk in, and in that instant he physically felt his blood boil with anger.

"Hey Kendall, are you okay?" Jo asked when she saw his facial expression change. Logan looked over to Kendall and then to what he was looking at and saw it was Mr. Knight, with a woman.

"Oh no, Kendall we don't have to stay here. We can leave now," Logan said realizing how bad this situation was.

"No, it's fine. I just want to say one thing to him," Kendall said before getting up and walking over to his father.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kendall said when he reached his father.

"Kendall, what are you doing here?" Ken said shockingly.

"I can ask you the same question. Why are you still see-," Kendall started and was pointing to the woman he was with before Ken led him outside to talk.

Logan looked over and saw as Mr. Knight led Kendall outside and proceeded to have a very animated conversation, mostly on Kendall's part. You can tell by just looking at them that clearly Kendall was not happy.

"Is everything okay," Jo asked when she saw Kendall go outside, "Who is that guy?"

"That's his dad, they aren't on the best of terms right now, I'm sure everything will be fine," Logan said right before Kendall came back inside and sat down. "Are you okay Kendall?"

"Yeah, he isn't staying here, I'll be fine," Kendall said as they watched Mr. Knight leave with his date.

* * *

><p>The date went well after that, once Kendall's dad left he slowly came back into the conversations and forgot about the whole scene. Logan was surprisingly less nervous as the date went on and by the end of the night they all went to their separate houses happy about the whole night and excited about their next dates.<p>

They had already dropped Jo off at her house when they went to Camille's next. Logan walked her to the door and stood on the porch to say their goodbyes.

"I had a lot of fun tonight," Camille said as she started to open her door.

"Yeah me too, I'm looking forward to next week," Logan said as Camille turned back around to face him.

"Yeah, me too," Camille said as Logan moved closer and kissed her. He acted completely out of instinct and before he knew it the fireworks were flying. "So I'll see you on Monday at school," Camille said when they broke the kiss. Smiling she gave him a hug and went inside.

Logan walked back to the car and got inside, still smiling from what just happened.

"Well that was interesting," Kendall said jokingly, "I can already see how beautiful your kids will be," Kendall said faking a cry before bursting out into laughter.

"Shut up," Logan said punching Kendall in the arm. Kendall started to drive away towards Logan's house, neither one of them aware of what stood behind the door of the Mitchell residence.

**A/N: Okay, I wanted to take this time to once again say thank you to everyone who has been reading this story, and I also wanted to give you some news. As you may have been aware I've been fortunate enough to update a lot this week, as I will next week, but there is something else. I have decided there will only be 3 more chapters before this story wraps up. The reasoning behind this is because I will probably only have next week to update daily because the next semester of school starts soon and I doubt I will have time to write much then. Another reason is that I have no other ideas for chapters than what I already have planned out so unfortunately it will come to an end soon.**

**Another thing I wanted to say id that once I finish this story, I will most likely be taking a break from writing FF. I have had a great time writing these stories but I think I may want to work on some of my own personal ideas for my writing. But nothing is set in stone, and I may think of another story and be back before you know it. Be on the lookout for Chapter 13 which should hopefully be up by Monday.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Endangered**

Logan got out of Kendall's car and waved to his friend as he drove away. He watched briefly as the car drove down the street before walking towards his door. The only thing going through his mind was how great his first date went. He had an amazing time, he felt a great connection with Camille and he even got his first kiss. Right now Logan was happier than he had ever been his entire life. He was on the verge of having a girlfriend, he finally had someone in his life that he can call his best friend, and his dad was trying very hard to change his old habits, but little did Logan know that right behind the door he stood in front of held a future he was not ready to witness.

* * *

><p>Kendall waved goodbye to Logan as he drove down the street and back towards his house. He couldn't help but feel happy for Logan. This was a great change of pace for his friend. Kendall admired Logan for being the way he was. Having seen everything Logan has been through Kendall was surprised by how well Logan always handles certain situations with ease. This night was exactly something Logan and Kendall needed a good change of pace. Kendall could see that by the end of the night Logan had felt something he never felt in a long time, happiness.<p>

Kendall learned in the short period of time that he knew Logan that he had to grow up too fast. Logan had to become an adult to take care of his father when he needed him most, and Logan lost out on being a kid. He wasn't able to make friends, go out on dates, or even just be a normal kid. But instead he had to be there for his alcoholic, abusive father and take care of him. It wasn't that Kendall pitied Logan for this fact, and was only being his friend to be nice, it was the opposite. Kendall saw a kid his own age just struggling to let people truly see who he was. He felt a strong friendship with Logan from the beginning, even when Logan tried to hide his life from everyone around him. And their friendship got even stronger when Logan was there to witness Kendall's life take a spiral, although it was nothing compared to what Logan went through, it was nice to have someone who understood.

Kendall couldn't help but be happy to have a true friend for once, and not someone who was only friends with him because they had to be. Kendall would do anything to keep Logan in his life, even if that meant revealing the secret he promised to keep that crushed him every time he thought about it. Some people say promises are meant to be broken, but this one could save or destroy a friendship.

* * *

><p>Logan pulled his key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. As he turned the key he heard the sound of shattering glass come from somewhere in the house. He turned the doorknob and walked inside his house and felt his heart crush with sadness. His nose was assaulted with the all too familiar stench of alcohol, and saw broken furniture and objects scattered all over the floor. There was on item which caught his attention; reaching down Logan picked up a burned picture which once showed a smiling trio of people: a once young happy, married couple with their young child in their arms. This was Logan's favorite picture, and now the edges all around it were black and most of it was on the floor in ashes.<p>

Taking a step back Logan dropped the picture and could hear the shakiness in his breathing. He went over and slowly closed the front door before carefully walking through the house to find the person responsible for the destruction of the house. He stepped over broken chairs, destroyed tables, shattered glass, and lost memories. He stood in the doorway of the kitchen and saw his father passes out with his head on the table, an empty bottle of beer in his hand and several broken bottles on the ground. Logan wiped away the tears that flooded his vision before going over to his dad.

He slowly and nervously reached out and placed a hand on his dad's back, but as he saw his father clearly his hand froze right before touching him. His dad was covered in cuts; his hands were bleeding from fresh cut wounds, some of his fingers were red and burned, and his face covered in blood. Logan looked to the broken glass on the table and saw blood covering the sharp edges. Logan let out a breath filled with anxiety and fear as his had continues towards his dad as it met his back. Logan let out a silent sigh when he felt his dad's unsteady breathing before reaching out and grabbing the empty beer bottle in his hand. Despite the fact that his dad was asleep, his grip on the bottle was unbreakable. When Logan pulled the bottle in the air, his dad's hand went up with it, which caused the man to wake up with a startle, dilated eyes narrowing on Logan's face. Logan looked back into his father's face and saw that all too familiar look of anger and rage plastered on his face.

* * *

><p>Kendall was almost home when he stopped at a red light and heard a phone vibrating. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he gave a confused look when he realized his phone didn't make the noise. A second later he heard it again, but coming from the seat next to him. Reaching over he picked up Logan's phone from the floor of the car and saw a text from Camille. If there was one thing that Logan was perfect at, it was misplacing things. Kendall remembered when Logan forgot his textbook at the café, and Kendall brought it to Logan's house to be greeted by Logan's father. This definitely wasn't something new to Kendall.<p>

As the light turned green Kendall made a turn and headed back to Logan's house knowing that he would want his phone back, especially seeing who was texting him. But Kendall knew better than to drop by unexpected, for all he knew the Mitchell's were probably asleep. Pulling towards the curb, Kendall parked his car before pulling out his own phone and calling Logan's home number. After a few rings the line went dead and was replaced by a numerous dial tones. Kendall's suspicion got the better of him when he felt as if someone purposely disconnected the phone. Kendall's mind went into overdrive thinking of what might possibly be happening at the Mitchell residence as he quickly threw his phone on him lap and pulled back onto the street heading towards Logan's house.

* * *

><p>Logan quickly let go of the bottle and stepped backwards in anticipation for what was to come. This scenario was something Logan has been through too many times to count as his dad proceeded towards him.<p>

"What the hell do you think you doing?" Greg said, his words slurring.

"Nothing Dad, please stop, don't hurt me. You were doing so well," Logan said nervously, his back hitting the counter behind him, telling him there was nowhere else to retreat to.

"No I wasn't. I need to drink, because I can't take this shit anymore. And you need to learn not to get in the way," Greg said, his words forming better with the anger in his voice. He clenched the bottle in his hand before putting his arm up and throwing it straight at his son's face. Logan ducked quickly, hearing the glass shatter against the wall behind him before running past his drunken father.

Greg quickly followed his son, but both stopped when the phone started to ring. There was only one phone in the house, and Greg knew he needed to get to it first. Fortunately for him it was nearby as he grabbed it and saw that Logan had tried to go for it. Greg grabbed the wireless phone, along with the receiver it sat in, and pulled it from the wall, wire hanging down from it and threw it at Logan, who wasn't quick enough this time as it smashed into his arms covering his face.

Logan staggered backwards, tripping over a broken table, landing on the floor. Logan looked up and saw his father's figure hovering over him, casting a gloomy shadow caused by a dim lamp in the opposite corner of the room. Logan scrambled backwards on his back until he hit a wall behind him. Greg reached down and a fist full of Logan's shirt and hauled him to his feet. Greg slammed Logan against the wall, producing a groan of pain from the teen. Moving his hands onto Logan's shoulder, Greg smashed Logan's head and upper back against the wall. Logan slumped half unconsciously against the wall after Greg let go causing Logan to slide down the wall.

Logan felt the dizziness overcome him as he tried to crawl away, but was dragged backwards by his foot and flipped over. Greg kicked Logan in the stomach causing the teen to curl up in agony. Greg grabbed Logan by the back of the head and lifted him up until he was on his knees. In a swift motion, Greg smacked Logan across the face with the back of his hand.

"I will not let some weak ass kid try to tell me how to live my life!" Greg yelled as he dragged Logan towards the closet and threw him inside, locking the door. Logan kicked a the door trying to break out.

* * *

><p>Kendall sped down the streets not caring if the cops pulled him over, because worry got the better of him. He had no proof that anything bad was happening to Logan, but his instinct told him otherwise. If there was no one home or if they missed the phone then it would go straight to voicemail; but the phone went right from ringing to being disconnected, and that just didn't seem normal.<p>

Kendall made it back to the Mitchell residence in record time and jumped out of the car running towards the door. Trying to peer through the window was not easy. The curtain blocked most of his view and there was barely any light coming from a lamp in the corner. But just then he saw a full grown man slightly hunched over moving towards a door. A few seconds later he heard banging come from said door.

Gripping the doorknob, Kendall went to push against the door, but felt the resistance from the lock. He moved quickly towards the back door, in hopes that it would be open. As he ran he dialed three numbers on his phone and waited for a response.

"Police Department; How may I assist you?" The female voice said on the other line.

"Yes, my friend is in trouble, his dad is attacking him, I need help," Kendall said as he ran around the house.

"Okay sir, where are you," The voice said, trying to keep Kendall calm.

"22 Spring Street; Please hurry!" Kendall said, heading towards the back door.

"Okay, police are on their way," The lady said as Kendall hung up, and opened the door.

Greg moved from the closet door and was in his room when Kendall entered the house. Not caring about making noise, he headed straight towards the door he saw Mr. Mitchell at. Once again he was faced with a locked door, but this time he wasn't going to let it stop him. Grabbing a broken piece of wood from the remnants of a table he hacked away at the door frame where the door knob kept the door locked. Surprisingly after about 20 hits the lock broke free and he swung the door open to see Logan huddled against the wall.

"Holy shit! Logan, are you okay?" Kendall said, getting on one knee in front of his friend. He put on hand on his shoulder while lightly tapping Logan's face to wake him up.

Disoriented, Logan opened his eyes and looked up at Kendall, "Kendall? Get out of here!" Logan said, weakly pushing Kendall away.

"No Logan, I need to get you out of here," Kendall said as he helped Logan to his feet and attempted to lead his towards the front door. As they made it through the living room they were almost home free when Mr. Mitchell emerged from his room, staggering drunk, looking even more angry than usual.

"What the hell? Get out of my house!" Greg said as he advanced towards the teens. Kendall backed up, pushing Logan behind him and then onto the couch when Greg sung a punch in his direction. Kendall moved out of the way, but not in enough time to dodge the second assault, as a fist met the side of Kendall's face. Kendall lunged at Greg, and nearly sent him to the ground, but was thrown off by the stronger man.

Kendall landed in the broken pile of wood from the table and looked up to see Logan half unconsciously trying to get up and help, and Greg move towards him. The next second seemed to slow down as the front door was kicked in and several police officers ran in and retained Greg and put handcuffs on him.

Paramedics came in and loaded Logan on a stretcher and rolled him to and ambulance a Kendall stood outside and told the police his story. Logan was in the ambulance as he watched on officer put his handcuffed father in the back seat and drove away. Logan felt his massive headache overwhelm him as Kendall emerged into the ambulance before feeling the vehicle rush down the street.

* * *

><p>The last images in Logan's mind weren't ones that that he ever wanted to see, but now they would most likely be the cause of many nightmares. Kendall, he was the one who saved him numerous times, and now he was the one who Logan blamed.<p>

For almost half his life, Logan's life has been endangered, and he had dealt with it for the longest time, and now it was over… But not the way he wanted it to be over.

**A/N: Wow, that was difficult to write mainly because I had a lot of writer's block. But somehow I managed and I finished. Keep on the lookout for Chapter 14 sometime tomorrow and 15 should be up by Wednesday at the latest. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Before I start this chapter I have a quick announcement: in the last chapter I had said that I will upload the last chapter tomorrow, Wednesday, but there has been a slight change in plans. Right after I uploaded the last chapter I had gotten a phone call and was scheduled for a job interview tomorrow, which means I probably won't be able to write the last chapter as scheduled. But this just means is that it will be pushed back one day, so look for the final chapter sometime Thursday.**

**Chapter 14: Extinct**

Logan opened his eyes and was immediately aware of his surroundings. He can hear the rhythmic beep of the machine next to him, he can feel the IV needle in his arm, and can smell that distinct hospital smell. Looking around the room he was aware of the fact that he was alone. There was no evidence that anyone had been there, or was going to be there and quite frankly if anyone did visit, he would not be too pleased to be in their presence.

Logan couldn't help but blame Kendall for what had happened this time. It had been a week of Logan lying in the hospital, pretending to be asleep whenever he was told he had visitors. He was lying in the hospital once again; both times had been because Kendall was there for him. Most may say that he was being a great friend, and the first time he was, but this time Logan hated him with a passion. Kendall once again came to his rescue, sending his father to prison. And now, based on Logan's injuries, Kendall as a witness and what the police said, there is a very small chance that Greg won't be in prison the rest of his life; which means foster system for Logan.

Yes, child services had already come by to be Logan's legal guardian, and there was already talk of a foster family taking him in if his dad ends up in jail. His life was turned upside down in the matter of one night. His dad was gone, his best and only friend had betrayed him, and now he was going to move and have to start all over again. The only good thing about it was that he only needed to wait one more year, then he would turn 18 and he can live on his own and by his own terms…

* * *

><p>Kendall could not escape the events of the night he stopped Greg. It was all over the news from the night it happened, to the status on Logan's condition, to what charges Greg will be facing, to even himself being called a "hero" of sorts.<p>

Even though he was glad he called a police and stopped what had been happening, he couldn't help but feel that Logan was pissed at him. He could tell that Logan was pretending to be asleep when he went to visit at the hospital, and every time he was lying in the bed the same way; with his back towards the door. Kendall would try to wake Logan up and get his attention, but it was useless. But every time he went to leave he always apologized in hopes that Logan would know had crappy he truly felt.

The days went by and all Kendall wanted was a chance to talk to Logan and explain the situation. And he hoped that today would be the day, since he was being released from the hospital.

* * *

><p>Kendall drove to the hospital after school and hoped Logan was still there. Walking to the nurse at the desk he told her who he was visiting, and after she went to Logan's room she sent Kendall in. Walking into the room, Kendall was met again by a "sleeping" figure.<p>

"Logan, I know you're not sleeping. Please just talk to me," Kendall said sitting down in the chair near the bed.

"I don't want to talk to you right now," Logan said not rolling over.

"Look, I know you are probably pissed at me, and I completely understand why you would be, but you have to understand where I was coming from, and why I did it," Kendall said.

Logan sat up quickly and looked over to Kendall, "I do know why you did it; you thought you were doing the right thing. That you were helping me, but you just made things worse. I was doing fine with my dad, I've dealt with his shit for years and because of you he is in jail and I'm out yet another parent."

"Logan, you can't honestly think that you could have gone the rest of your life like that. Did you ever think of how your future might end up if this had kept up?" Kendall said, surprised by Logan's response.

"NO, I didn't. But did you ever think of what your decision to call the police would do to our friendship? You promised me you wouldn't tell anyone, and now look where we are! You broke that promise, and I don't think I can forgive you," Logan shouted before rolling back over in the bed facing away from Kendall to hide the tears in his eyes.

Kendall stood up and headed towards the door. With one hand on the door knob he looked back before speaking, "Logan, I really am sorry."

Logan didn't look back or respond and just lay their until he heard the door close telling him Kendall was gone.

* * *

><p>Kendall lay on his bed and though about every possible thing. But the main thing that kept coming to mind was the end of his short, yet great friendship with Logan; from when they both saved each other from the air head jocks, to working on their biology project, to hanging out together at his house. And that was when he knew what to do. He jumped from his bed and ran to his car, speeding away to Logan's house knowing he was there after being released from the hospital.<p>

Parking outside the house, Kendall noticed another, unfamiliar car in the driveway, but ignored it as he ran to the front door. Walking through the half open door Kendall was met by a woman.

"Oh hi, I was looking for Logan," Kendall said to the unfamiliar woman.

"Oh, he is upstairs packing his things. I'm sure you can go talk to him," The woman said.

"Thank you.. Why is he packing?" Kendall said confused.

"He is moving in with his foster family," The woman said, about to keep talking when Kendall ran up the stairs.

"What the hell? When were you going to tell me you were leaving?" Kendall said when he barged into Logan's room, starting the teen.

"I thought you would figure it out on your own when you realized I left," Logan said, never turning around to meet his friend's eyes.

"So you weren't even going to say goodbye? You were just going the leave and just act as if I wouldn't care?" Kendall said, his voice filled with hurt.

"Look, I will always be grateful for everything you've done for me, but I don't think I could have taken saying goodbye. Honestly I'm still hurt from what you did, but saying goodbye would mean that we would never see each other again, and I didn't want that. As much as it hurts me right now to look at you without thinking of everything that happened, I know that someday I would get better and forgive you. Maybe it won't be sometime soon, but I heal fast, that's something I've learned over the years. I just hope that you will still be my friend when that time comes," Logan said, looking in Kendall's eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll always be here if you ever need me," Kendall said, his eyes filled with tears.

"Thanks, I should go and meet my new family… Thank you for everything," Logan said holding out a hand to Kendall.

"No Logan thank you," Kendall said before giving Logan a hug and watching him leave the room. Kendall stood in the empty room and realized it was the first time he saw his friend's room. There wasn't anything about it that really stood out, but something caught his eye. Walking over to the dresser he picked up a note left for Kendall and read every word that it said. It said all the things that they just discussed, but in greater detail.

Once he finished the note, he walked over to the window and watched as Logan got in the car and drove off. Right before the car left both teens waved to each other, the last time they would see each other.

* * *

><p>It seemed as if this friendship had gone extinct just as fast as it came about… But now maybe something new can evolve from once was…<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Epilogue **

_1 year later_

Kendall anxiously stood by his car looking towards his new home. Well not exactly his "home", but where he will live for about 4 more years. He had been accepted to Minnesota State University majoring in biology. He had finally had things go right, well it was difficult after Logan left.

They hadn't talked much when Logan left, which made it difficult for Kendall. But it wasn't all bad, Kendall managed to make new friends and get by during his senior year, but not seeing or talking to Logan had brought his spirits down a bit. A few months after Logan he had finally called Kendall and they had gotten in touch. Kendall found out that he moved across the state, and that his foster family was really great. It sounded like Logan had been happy finally, and Kendall couldn't help but be happy for his friend.

Logan had mentioned about looking into colleges and that he was counting down the days until he turned 18 and went off to school. As great as his new family was, it never really felt like his own home. Kendall avoided bringing up a certain topic about his father, the news spread pretty fast, and he knew that Logan would still be upset about it. Part of Kendall believed that the new news about Greg Mitchell was his fault as well. Apparently a month after Greg was sent to jail, he had suffered from a heart attack and unfortunately passed away. Kendall attended the funeral, with very few people there, and saw Logan very briefly. Their encounter at the funeral wasn't the best, but what is to expect at a funeral. They were able to talk a bit afterwards, Logan mentioned talking to Camille for a couple weeks, until they broke up from being too far away, and Kendall had tried again to tell Logan how truly sorry he was for everything. All Logan could do was accept the apology, but still not ready to forgive him just yet, and that was the last time they saw each other.

* * *

><p>Kendall stood in the parking lot as his mom and Katie pulled up in the spot next to him, ready to help him move into his dorm. He was excited, terrified and scared to see what college had in store for him, but it was an adventure he was ready to take.<p>

"Are you all set honey?" Mrs. Knight said as she got out of her car.

"Yea, I have my room key, and all my stuff. I just need to move my stuff in," Kendall said, opening his car trunk and grabbing some bags and boxes.

Kendall walked onto the campus and saw many other students moving in and observed the large beautiful campus he walked through. Looking at his paper, he double checked what dorm he was in before heading inside and locating his room.

"Here it is, room 202," Kendall said, as he opened the door and walked into a small hallway which held three doors; one leading to a bathroom, while the other two leading to bedrooms. He can hear talking coming from behind the first door, which had two name tags on the front, one said "JD" the other "CG". Looking at the other door, all he saw was his initials before his suitemates came from out of their room.

"Hey, are you our new suitemate?" The taller guy asked.

"I think so, I'm Kendall," he said as he put his stuff outside his room and shook their hands. Mrs. Knight and Katie went into his room and started to unpack.

"Nice to meet you Kendall, I'm James," The taller guy said shaking Kendall's hand.

"I'm Carlos," the other guys said shaking Kendall's hand as well.

"What are your majors?" Kendall asked, not sure what to say in this situation.

"I'm Architectural Design," James said.

"I am Theater Arts. What about you?" Carlos asked.

"I'm a Biology major, but I want to focus mainly on Zoology," Kendall replied.

"What's Zoology?" Carlos asked, honestly confused by the word.

"It's the study of animals. I've really grown to love them, especially after I did a project in my high school biology class. So I want to have a career studying them," Kendall said.

"Wow, that's cool… We were thinking of getting some food when our other roommate came. Do you want to come?" James said.

"Yeah, sure. I just need to unpack first," Kendall said.

"Sure, take your time. We were just going to scope out the dorm, see where all the cute girls live," Carlos said, with a huge grin on his face before they left.

Kendall walked into his empty room and saw Katie and his mom unpacking some clothes and books. He couldn't believe he was about to start college, and a new phase in his life.

* * *

><p>Kendall hugged Katie as he stood by the car, ready to say goodbye. He could already tell his mom was crying. Once he Katie broke the hug she quickly jumped in the car, probably to hide the fact that she was sad. Kendall kept trying to tell her that he would still come home, and he wasn't leaving forever, but the idea of him moving away still made her upset.<p>

"Please be safe sweetie. Call me as often as you can and study hard," Mrs. Knight said tearfully as Kendall hugged her goodbye.

"I know mom, I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me anymore," Kendall said, never breaking the hug knowing his mom wanted it to last as long as possible, as did he.

"Kendall, I'm your mom, I'm always going to worry about you," Mrs. Knight said as he stepped back from the hug to look into her son's eyes.

"I know, but I thought I'd see if it would help… I'll call you tomorrow," Kendall said as Mrs. Knight reluctantly got in the car.

"Okay," Mrs. Knight said pulling away as she and Katie waved goodbye.

Kendall made his way back to his dorm room and did not even realize that someone else was in there until he entered his room. He only saw his back as he pulled clothes from bag.

"Oh, hey, you must be my roommate… LM," Kendall said as he looked at the nametag on the door for the first time.

"And you must be KK," A familiar voice said as Kendall's roommate turned around.

"Holy shit! Logan!" Kendall said as he rushed over to give his old friend a hug. "You're my roommate?"

"I guess so, what are the odds that this could happen?" Logan asked with a wide smile to match Kendall's.

"I have no clue, I suck at math," Kendall said with a laugh. "We have some major catching up to do. How have you been?"

"I've been good. It was really difficult to manage at first but my foster family was great. The school they put me in was amazing, everyone there was so nice. It almost crushed me when I left, but no matter how great they were I knew it wasn't exactly home. I had planned on coming here for a long time for the pre-med program, and I received several scholarships, and now here I am. What about you, are you here on a hockey scholarship?" Logan asked jokingly.

"Nope, all on my own for biology/zoology. I haven't played hockey since that whole fiasco. My parents got a divorce, and I haven't seen my dad in a while, but good riddance I say, he just screwed us all over," Kendall said.

"Well you should talk to him, I know I would. Maybe forgiveness is the only way," Logan said, looking down at his hands in his lap.

"Logan, I know I've said it a lot, but I really am sorry for everything," Kendall said.

"I know and I forgive you. I've had a lot of time to think about it and you really have nothing to be sorry about. You were doing the right thing, and at the time I just couldn't see that, so I'm the one who should be sorry for treating you like crap," Logan admitted.

"So are we cool?" Kendall asked.

"Of course we are, and now we get to experience the college life as friends once again, and roommates," Logan said.

"Yup, hey are you hungry? I promised our other roommates we would have lunch with them," Kendall said.

"Sure," Logan said as the duo headed out to begin the new phase of their lives.

**A/N: Well there you go, I hope you all enjoyed this story; I had a great time writing it as well as reading all of your reviews. This may be the last time you hear from me for a while, as I've said before. I might come back with another story sometime, but it might not be Big Time Rush related. I want to take the time off to work on my own writing, but I have a good feeling that when/if I have more free time to update stories I shall return, so until then Thank You all and good luck in everything you do. **

**Zorexo2**


End file.
